Project: Collision
by Chaotic hedgehog
Summary: After a mysterious attack on GUN, leaving them without a base, and a lot of the agents recieving mysterious attacks, Chaos is dragged in for a mission. But when things turn for the worst, Chaos, and the new additions to Team Heroes and the Dimension Jumpers, must find a way not only to save GUN from total destruction, but the Mobian galaxy itself.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I'm back, and I gotta be quick, so I won't thank the reviewers, or do the dislcaimer**

**Chapter 1**

It was a peaceful day in Station Square. Flickies flew around lazily, only disturbed by Big the Cat, who moved whenever one landed on him. The traffic of the city was down,, and everyone was either at home, or in the park, by the open pool.

Chaos the hedgehog was silent. He sat in the meditation pose, a golden aura hanging around him. His expression changed. He saw what was happening just, but now he was seeing the GUN headquarters. He never liked GUN, since the attack on the ARK fifty years ago, but he'd forgiven them, and they lead their own lives, GUN on various missions, and Chaos doing whatever he wanted. He saw a strange pulse, and heard a bleeping sound. Then he heard screaming. It dawned on him what the bleeping was. His eyes shot open, and he fell over.

Gasping, he made for a seat to calm down. He saw the countdown in his head _one hundred and twenty. _He muttered "one hundred and twenty… seconds?" his eyes, having gone half-lidded, snapped open. His brother and sister, Shadow the hedgehog and Katherine the Light Giver were in that building.

He clicked on his binder, and said "Katherine! Respond!" the cat's voice calmed him for a second "Chaos! What's wrong?" he yelled "get out of the building!" Katherine frowned "what? Why?" Chaos mentally saw the countdown _hundred seconds. _He said "hundred seconds. Now just get _out _of there! Get Shadow too. I'll meet you." Katherine nodded "okay…" Chaos cut the link, and went for his extreme gear.

As he shot down the path, Chaos mentally reviewed the countdown. It now showed twenty seconds. He saw Shadow and Katherine heading towards him, and he thanked every deity he knew. The two reached him _ten… nine… eight… seven… six… _Chaos pulled them backwards, and Shadow growled "Chaos? What is it?"

Chaos didn't answer _five… four… three… two… one…_ the front of the GUN headquarters blew up. The explosion rocked the earth. Shrapnel as large as trees rained down, somehow missing the siblings. The explosion settled down, then a second made its appearance, blowing the foundations to smithereens. The three saw a stampede of GUN workers, from operatives on break to mechanics and operators. The siblings took cover by a nearby tree, seeing that they were running for their lives from some sort of attacker.

In the distance, gunfire was heard, downing a couple of people from GUN. Chaos hissed "get out of here!" Katherine frowned "what? And leave everyone to death? No way!"

Chaos frowned "if we stay, we go down too. I'm not leaving Maria like that, and I doubt Silver would appreciate you dying. Shadow, Robyn wouldn't like you gone, either."

Katherine looked like she wanted to argue, but Shadow nodded "he has a point…" Katherine frowned, then screamed out as a bullet got her arm, taking out a small chunk of flesh. The cat clasped a hand to her arm.

Like it had begun, the assault on GUN stopped. The operattvies and workers all looked around, confused. A couple walked up, flanking the commander, who wasn't looking too good himself. He frowned "agent Katherine, are you okay?"

The cat groaned, but nodded "I've seen better days…" the man turned "and you, agent Shadow?" the black hedgehog nodded "I'm fine." The two guards left to check on their fellow operatives, and the Commander lowered the cloth that was on his face. There was a deep, bleeding gash, running from the bottom of his eye, to his upper lip.

Chaos winced "that _has _to hurt." The commander seemed slightly annoyed by the comment, but nodded "indeed it does, hedgehog." he surveyed the scene, injured people limping around, finding a place to sit and get a drink. A widow was crying over the body of her husband. They'd only been married for a week.

Chaos frowned, getting more and more angry by the second "whoever did this," he said, and even the Commander backed away a little, "I swear to all Light and Dark that they will pay the price. That being their lives."

The Commander nodded "indeed." He turned to the other two "dismissed, perhaps permanently. You'll get a message when we re-establish ourselves." The two nodded, and the three headed for home.

**Okay, so there's our first chapter. I don't know when I'll post next, so bear with me. Read you around guys, and I'm sorry!**


	2. The strange attack

**I managed to get a chapter out! Yay!**

**Sandy: yeah, Katherine gets hit, and the other two are completely fine!  
Chaos: naturally. *gets tackled by the kids* hey, whoa!  
Storm: *laughs* got you!  
Shadow: *facepalms*can't believe that kid...  
And the caudex isn't any of our regular bad-guys! Oh yeah, I got a new bad-guy! And computer issues suck!**

**Retto: will do, Retto! And you'd be celebrating...? *shrugs* fair play to you! GUN _has _overstepped more than once *cough*SpaceColonyARKandthisstoryla teron*cough***

**Nomad: yeah, everything's just peaceful then WTF*BOOM!* yeah, it's all very intresting! See ya soon, Nomad!**

**DISCLAIMER: *comes in excited* TWO MORE DAYS! :D  
Chaos: oh, great... who gave him the sugar rush?  
Xsus and Storm: *point at each other, then laugh*  
Ideas, ideas... *pacing backwards and forwards like a madman*  
Chaos: Chaotic, you do realise you've already done your christmas fanfiction...?  
Oh yeah...  
Storm: now, sit down and calm down  
Fine... *looks at Chaos* keep an eye on him and Sophie. I dont want to find _that _all over again *shudders*  
Chaos: you'd do it to, if you actuallyplucked the courage to ask that girl out...  
*looks away* don't remind of my failiures *picks up a christmas card* hey it's the disclaimer 'the author only owns Chaos the hedgehog, and Nightshade the Chao. The Dimension Jumpers belong to BlackSandHeart, the Prower family (minus Tails) and Kelly the echidna belong to BlackStormNomad, and Sonic team go to SEGA. *says all in one breath, before collapsing in seat*  
Xsus: *after a pause* do you want a cookie? :D  
Everyone else: NO!  
**

**Chapter 2**

The three got back to the workshop of Miles 'Tails' Prower, the permanent meeting spot of Team Heroes and the Light Givers. Everyone was there. The Prower family, Team Heroes, the Light Givers, Sierra, the Emerald guardians, everyone.

Maria's eyes widened as the ARK siblings walked in "what happened back there?" Chaos did a mental head count whilst his brother and sister explained. Two people were missing. He asked aloud "where are Rouge and Xerius?"

Cream and Xsus gulped, and the latter spoke up "me and Cream were taking a walk. We were just heading back here, when we heard a struggle. I was curious, s-so I dragged Cream along to see what was going on."

"We walked down this alleyway, when we heard a sound like metal scraping out of a sheath. T-this guy came out, h-holding a limp form…" Chaos finished for him, eyes wide "Rouge."

Xsus nodded, and continued speaking "h-he chucked her at us, and she looked dead. It took me a moment to realise who it was… i… i-in that –mo-moment…" the cat faltered, then spoke in a smaller voice "i-in that –m-moment… he n-nearly –k-killed Cream." He shook his head "if it weren't for Xerius, w-we'd all be dead."

Zap came out of a room, which Chaos presumed to be where Rouge was. He spoke "we've got her. Just barely, she's not awake, but she's alive." There was a general sigh of relief, and Chaos said "the attack on GUN HQ… Rouge's attacker, this _can't _be a coincidence.

Katherine nodded "agreed." She winced as the pain in her arm flared up again "ow…" Silver stood up, frowning "you okay, Katherine?" reluctantly, the cat removed her hand from her arm, revealing the wound. Silver frowned, putting a hand on the cat's shoulder "who _did _this?"

Shadow growled "what's it to you, albino?" Silver frowned "she's my girlfriend" Shadow frowned "and when was this?" Silver smiled at Katherine, before glaring at Shadow "a while now." The two glared at each other, and you could see the lightning going through the gap between them. It all stopped though, when a voice said "are you done arguing?"

Everyone turned to see Rouge. She was bruised and battered, and her suit had several rips in it. She looked between the two "well?" they just stared at her, and she sighed "good, it's over, thank Chaos." The red hedgehog muttered nonchalantly "you're welcome…"

Xerius walked in "_Rouge, you need to recover._" Rouge frowned "I'm okay Xie, seriously!" Xerius gave her his infamous '_really?_' look "_you're not, your knees are buckling as I speak…_" on cue, Rouge collapsed, and Xerius caught her.

Rouge groaned "okay, point taken." Xerius placed her on a sofa, before sitting on the side of it "_so, what's happened so far? Xsus, Rouge and Cream were nearly killed, GUN HQ has exploded…_" Tails frowned "that's not all of it. This drive I have…" he held up a small disk, no bigger than Chaos' pendant "contains all of GUN's data. It gets updated regularly, yet, look at this…"

He connected his handheld to the TV, and inserted the drive. After a few seconds of static, a collection of data appeared. Then that disappeared, and the message "_you will fall_" appeared, complete with the evil writing, evil laughter sound effect, and skull and crossbones background .

Chaos said dryly "well, someone's got a little habit of hacking." Tails nodded "this message has appeared on all of the drives, including the main GUN computer. That is now a complete hunk of scrap, and GUN asked myself and Zap to build a new one."

The groups separated, though they knew it was probably a bad idea. Maria frowned as she walked up to Chaos "we should relax, too." Chaos smiled at her "I need to think over something," he kissed her on the cheek "you get going, I'll catch up to you later." The golden hedgehog frowned, but walked away.

Chaos watched his girlfriend go, and thought to himself "_if this is easy to relax about, then why do I get the feeling that something's not right here…?_" he shrugged, and followed everyone else out.

**No cliffy... I haven't written one in a while, but I've read some pretty good ones. Anywho, go check out BlackSandHeart and BlackStormNomad's new story! They're very intresting. And be sure to check out Retto's new forum!**


	3. Moving plan

**I got a chapter out before Christmas! Yeah! *S rank style break dance* so let's get on with it!**

**Nomad: I'm glad you got that reference! I was hoping someone would pull that! :D and yeah, Rouge. If it weren't or Xerius, we'd have three of the main characters dead! Xerius, you rule! :D  
Shadow: humph, I disagree. It needed to be argued! Since when did _this _*points to Silver* go out with my sister?  
Silver: oh, come on! Are you really gonna bring up that argument  
Katherine/Chaos: *facepalm*  
Storm: how about we settle this with some ice cream...?  
Chaos: sorry kid, but they're too far gone for that to work *ruffles his quills so they look like Super Sonic's*  
Storm: hey! *tries to fix quills*  
And yeah *ignores whatever is going on* creepy message with all the works. But yeah, no cliffy...**

**Rya: she only _really _useful in Sonic Heroes and '06 to be honest, since I really didn't like the treasure hunting stages in SA2, and thn she just makes appearances in most of the other games. Knuckles and Tails )obviously)  
Shadow: I am not arguing this point again *pulls Soul Emerald out* Chaos control! *flashes away*  
So, are you gonna think up another security plan, Rya? The one for the Council of Death was pretty cool!  
Chaos: fair point *shrugs*  
And Rya? You might wanna stick around for the rest of this story. Some characters _you _know well might appear in this story. In fact, one's part of the main plot! So stick around!**

**DICLAIMER: *OCs are playing Go Fish with Face cards, when Xsus bursts in, scattering the cards*  
Xsus: you gotta help me *sounds really panicked*  
Storm: *sighs* what did you do this time?  
Xsus: I was just having a cookie, then something smashed, and now Chase is after me! *says it all in one breath, then collapses into a chair* Chaotic, you got any ice cream?  
Sorry, I haven't... *picks up card* hey! The diclaimer card!  
Chaos: wat does it say?  
*shrugs* same it usually does *all put their cards back into the pile***

**Chapter 3**

As they were walking around the town, it was all they heard about. Everyone was talking about the attack on GUN. Most TVs had info on GUN, how many were dead, the strange message, things like that. A couple of others showed details about a meteorite.

Chaos frowned, and whispered to Katherine (the cat had been healed, thanks to Silver and Chaos) "they can say all they want, but we were _there._" The cat nodded "what do you think the attack was for, and who do you think did it?"

Chaos shrugged "hopefully it will be sorted out, GUN will move to a safer location, and things will go back to normal." He tried to keep resentment for the fact they survived out of his voice, but he couldn't help it. He hated himself for thinking that way. The heroes of today shouldn't be punished for the fools of yesterday.

Chaos frowned, shaking himself from his thoughts. A second before it happened, Chaos sensed something. The next second, gunfire sprayed all over the nearest building, causing shards of glass and a few human bodies to fall to the ground. At the speed they were going, the bodies would crush the unlucky beings they landed on- Shadow and Katherine.

Chaos pushed his siblings out the way, before scrambling to the side himself. The bodies hit the floor with a thump, and the two frowned, turning to face the chaos. Katherine's eyes widened "are those…?" Chaos nodded "yeah. You almost got killed by dead bodies." He somehow managed to crack a grin, and Katherine followed suit, both finding it funny that something dead had just tried to kill them. Chaos muttered to her "ah, the memories!"

Chaos became serious "but everything about that attack was planned. Whoever planned this knew that GUN agents would come down this way, and they knew it would be you. Everything down to the angle of the shot was planned…"

Katherine frowned "it could've been the data…" Chaos glanced at her "what?" Katherine shrugged "y'know, the one Tails had? That got hacked, maybe whoever did the attack copied all the data, which means…" she paled, and Shadow continued "no one in GUN is safe." For once, the Ultimate life-form looked shaken. Chaos nodded "that's true…" he frowned "we need to get everyone back to Tails' workshop, then we split off into separate groups."

"_Another _attack?" Tails asked, "how organized _are _these attackers?" Sonic frowned "this shouldn't be happening… we get some time off FD and Eggman, and we have to spend it fighting off _this?_"

Sierra scowled "this has to be a large group of people," she said, "there is _no _way in all Light and Dark for a small group of people to pull attack of this scale so quickly."

Chaos nodded "here's the plan. We split into groups, and head to our separate places. Make ourselves invisible…" he made a pained expression "also; I think we should abandon the workshop, temporarily."

Tails frowned "what? Why?" Chaos gestured at the crowded place "we are out the most well-known meeting place, and if they know Katherine and Shadow, they'll check here, and they'll mow down anyone in their way. I've already seen many lives lost today, I wouldn't be able to stand it if either you or Cosmo died."

Tails nodded "okay…" Sonic grinned "there's plenty of space back at my place, I'm pretty sure we'll be able to fit all your gadgetry in and still have room to spare." Tails smiled "thanks, Sonic." Sonic flashed his trademark grin and thumbs-up "no probs, little bro!"

Chaos grinned as they finished arrangements. The bulk of the group would go to Sonic's place, for it was a mansion in the Mystic Ruins, as well as the Prower's. Both were large enough, and well hidden, should anyone come looking. A few were spread out in places, taking residence near possible targets.

Katherine laughed as she shouldered a bag "come on, bro!" The ARK group were taking up residence at Chaos' (and Maria's) place. The cat grinned as Sierra came along and said "well… guess this is it, the official start of the mission."

Katherine nodded "indeed. Don't do anything stupid, you hear?" Sierra rolled her eyes "yes, mother, I won't do anything wrong while you're gone." Katherine shook her head, glaring at the black cat "don't. Mock. Me."

Sierra chuckled "can't take a joke…" Katherine frowned "actually, it should be me saying that to you…" she smirked, and Sierra sighed "whatever!" The cat stalked off to go by Sonic, who gave the other hedgehog a lazy two fingered salute "don't get yourself killed."

Chaos grinned "back at ya, buddy!" With that, Sonic's group disappeared. Tails came over, along with Braelyn Hallowcloak and Robyn Prower "we're moving. See you." Chaos nodded "don't blow the place up, and don't let them detect you! Solaris knows what could happen if they found out about Alustriel…"

Tails nodded "will do!" He eyed the small group around the red hedgehog "you keep your group safe too!" The Original life-form grinned "will do, obviously!"

Tails smiled, and walked off with his group. Chaos watched him go. His group was the only one left, consisting of himself, Xerius, Xsus, Rouge, Cream, Shadow, Maria and Katherine. He nodded "we all set?" There was a general nod, and the four Soul emerald wielders yelled "_CHAOS CONTROL!_"

**And now they're moving. What happens next? Find out... after Christmas. Some new people, and a special mission... things will definately get intresting. Read you around, guys!**


	4. The mission brief

**Sup, peeps! The hedgie is back! Now, let's do this!**

**Sandy: yeah, these guys are major jerks  
?: that isn't nice. *notices FD, chuckles* for the Lord of Darkness, you don't look that good. Scrawny is more like it.  
Yeah, it's good to see Sierra not in that situation... *laughs*  
Heh, that _is _a good bad guy! And it's okay, sis! Everyone makes mistakes all the time! :D**

**Rya: good, you're here, you'll like this chapter, hopefully. *snaps finger, and Shadow reappears*  
Shadow: huh? *glares* CHAOTIC...!  
*looks at the plan* looks good, Rya! That'll be a good plan!  
?: well, deal with it, crazy one. I have no care for the innocents.  
hmm... I don't know? XD**

**Amicus: *grins as you fingerdance, and does a S rank style breakdance* yeah, death by the Dead. Ahh, the memories! :)  
Yeah, poor everyone! And Xerius wasn't using his awesome powers, he just saw that Rouge was weak, and he could tell. And yeah, no joke.  
Wow... it was there... then it wasn't? My story has been kidnapped by Eggman *cough*unknownstory*cough***

**Retto: *facepalms* fail on my part. But yeah, it was subdued... huh.**

**Nomad: *also laughs when Kelly facepalms*  
Silver/Shadow: *both give you a look, before glaring at each other, and walking in opposite directions.*  
Yeah, Shadow and Katherine. Robyn and Braelyn, won't be in this story, this kinda focuses on a plot involving Chaos and *pauses* you'll find out. They will return for the final fight, though!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of Team Heroes. They beong to SEGA. The Prower family (minus Tails), Kelly the echidna, and Braelyn Hallowcloak belong to BlackStormNomad. Katherine and the Dimension Jumpers belong to BlackSandHeart. The new characters in this chapter belong to Maraya Prower, and I only own Chaos the hedgehog and Nightshade the Chao.**

**Chapter 4**

After a couple of days of unusual (but relaxing) quiet days, Katherine got a call. She was told the location of the base, any passcodes she might need to get through, and to bring Chaos along with her. The red hedgehog wasn't pleased "why me? Why not Shadow, Alussie or Rouge?" He went regardless of his complaining, secretly curious as to why he was needed.

Chaos frowned as he stood in the room. He said to the Commander "okay, skip the formalities, and cut to the chase: why am I here?" The Commander scowled, not used to the attitude "we are asking you to go undercover into that organisation that attacked us that day."

Chaos frowned "undercover? Like an agent? I don't work for you." The Commander nodded "exactly. They only took the file of who's a GUN agent, and who's not. We were able to recover every other data, apart from the one on meteors…"

He stood up "the plan was to send in a non- GUN member, and try to recover the information. The person who leads the group is intending to sell it to the highest bidder. If we intercept, GUN is safe, if not…" he left the thought hanging, and Chaos nodded "okay, I accept. But on my conditions."

The Commander looked at the red hedgehog "which are…?" Chaos raised his index finger "first, only help if you must. I'll do this my way." He raised his middle finger, like he was doing the 'peace' sign "second, no firearms what-so-ever."

The Commander seemed upset by the lack of control in this mission, but nodded "I accept your terms. You leave for the mission today. The location is found in these papers, along with credentials, and letters of introduction." He gave a small smirk "have your wits about you. I heard the entrance test is quite… testing."

Chaos grinned a little as he left the Commander's office. Katherine frowned as she walked up to him "I know that look. What are you up to?" Chaos grinned, showing her the file. Katherine looked it up, and frowned "you're being sent on this mission? Why not one of the actual GUN agents?"

Chaos rolled his eyes "because, sis, if any of you GUN agents did this, they'd recognise you and take you down on sight." Katherine stopped "fair point." She carried on walking, and Chaos fell into step "I'll be gone for a while. Tell Maria I'll be okay."

Katherine eyed him "you sure?" Chaos laughed, subconsciously rubbing the spot where his vampire brother bit him "please, I've faced the leader of all things dark, as a regular being, and as a huge monster. I've taken down our brother that has a lust for blood and Tails' sister. I'm pretty sure a simple data retrieval mission won't be so hard…"

A voice said "I wish it was as easy as it sounds." Chaos knew the voice, and turned to see Alustriel "why, you been on one, Alussie?" The fox growled "first off, here, I'm either Alustriel or Ace. Second, I have done one before, and it almost cost me my life."

As the group went into a training field, they heard shouting "YOU ARE _SO _DEAD, ALDER!" Alustriel sighed "not these guys again…" she jogged over, and the ARK siblings followed suit. A scarlet fox was chasing an ebony hedgehog around, the hedgehog laughed and dodged easily, while the fox made desperate grabs and screamed bloody murder.

Alustriel sighed, and yelled "MARAYA! JASMÍN! STOP NOW!" The two froze, and turned. The hedgehog, Maraya, turned "aw... but its fun to get her mad…" the fox, Jasmín, sighed "for you, maybe…" she stalked off, and a midnight black panther sighed "I'll go get her…" she followed the fox, and Maraya grinned, turning to Katherine and Chaos "hi there! You must be Katherine, I've heard a lot, but you…" she focused her attention on Chaos "I don't know you."

Chaos grinned "Chaos. Chaos the hedgehog, owner of many titles, and temporary GUN agent. Oh, and owner of a Soul Emerald." An orange echidna muttered "thought they were a myth…" Chaos spotted a file under Maraya's arm. He said "what's your mission?"

The hedgehog grinned, her eyes, left green, and right blue, flashing "oh, it's nothing. The Panther, Ábriel, just gave it to me. Apparently I'm going undercover in the group that attacked GUN. I'm supposed to be meeting up with a red hedgehog…" she looked him up and down "that's you, right?" she looked him up and down again "yeah, you're the one… you and me have been teamed up, huh?"

Chaos grinned "hope you can keep with me. I'm not called the Original life-form for nothing." Katherine grinned "well, good luck, lil' bro!" A second hedgehog, completely black, with the opposite eyes to Maraya, looked at Chaos "keep her safe, please?" Maraya scowled "I'll be _fine, _Rynn!"

The two walked away from the group, and Chaos couldn't keep the shakes down. He couldn't hold his excitement. He'd wanted to do this, but the firearms kept him from doing it. He preferred the old methods, of fighting hand to hand, or with blades.

Maraya looked at him "you got the shakes," she said, stifling a giggle, "this your first mission?" Chaos grinned, "technically, yes, it is, Rya." The red hedgehog looked at the black one "I… _can _call you Rya, right?" The black hedgehog laughed "sure, my brother, Rynn, calls me that from time to time."

Chaos grinned "he's your brother?" Maraya nodded "yup. We're part of a group called the Rouges." She looked at the hedgehog, noticing the pendant chain around his neck "what about you and Katherine? You two seem close." Chaos chuckled "my sister." Maraya raised her eyebrows "you're a hedgehog, she's a cat. The only thing similar is the fur colours."

Chaos shook his head "long story. _Very _long, _very _confusing story." They reached the garage where their rides were being kept. Maraya laughed "we've got the drive to spend talking about it." Chaos nodded, the grinned as two motorbikes, with their signature colours, red and black for Chaos, black and electric blue for Maraya, revealed themselves "oh, this is awesome."

**And here we are. Chapter four is over. _That's _why I wanted you to stick around, Rya! Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter!  
Chaos: *tips his cowboy hat*  
Kid OCs: *wave* later!**


	5. The mission begins!

**Let's do this!**

**Sandy: ?: *sniffs* you're one to talk, my worst servant would rule better than you.  
*facpalms* battle of the baddies...  
So yeah, they're to the rescue, things might get intresting soon... *eyes go big* what does Sierra do?  
Sophie: *walks in* guess I'm in, now. *sees the two fighting, and Sangna walks in, both grin evilly, and pounce at the two, Sophie going for Sierra, and Sangna to Katherine* hi~!  
Chaos: *sighs* me? Stupid? _Never_! You should be telling FD that!**

**Retto: *grins at the bow tie and fez*  
Chaos: *looks offended* OBJECTION!**

**Nomad: *rolls eyes* those two... and I'm sorry your characters won't appear for long. But I'll make sure they're involved ext story... once I get around to writing it... XD  
So yeah, Chaso and Maraya, with bikes, and I got Alustriel down right! *S rank style breakdance***

**Strife: sorry, you still gotta wait a while, Strife. I read your update! Looking good!**

**Rya: yeah, working the Author powers *fist bumps back*  
Shadow: umph. Can I leave yet?  
No, just shut up and have it our way for once. And yeah, Crazy one. :P  
Chaos is going undercover to the HQ of the organization that made the attack on GUN. And those files, the Commander could not give a comment on that. Ace was a name given to Alustriel by... Rouge, I think. It was her best friend, due to her skills. But yeah, undercover, especially when you have to take on an identity you don't know. And yeah, Jasmín would try to kill Maraya... heh. *facepalms* got it wrong. But the ROGUE (yes! Got it right!) will appear more, and yes I gave her a motorbike.**

**DISCLAIMER: no disclaimer this time, you know what I do and don't own.**

**Chapter 5**

With the wind whistling through his ears, and ruffling up his quills, Chaos couldn't help but grin. He usually travelled via Extreme Gear, jet shoes or his plane. He muttered "gonna have to ask the Commander if I can keep this…" he weaved in and out of traffic, noticing his companion was on the other side.

After a minute of driving like that, they exited off that road, and pulled up next to a large building. Chaos hopped of his bike "this is it." Maraya got off her bike "really? Looks a little worn down…" they reached the door, and Chaos said "what now?" Maraya rolled her eyes "how about… knock the door?"

Chaos chuckled "even better, ring the bell." He did so, and a few second after, a Mobian rat answered "new recruits, eh? Let us see your letters." The two handed the letters over, and the rat examined them. After a moment, he left, and a snake came up "welcome… I sssee you have vehiclesss? Very well, leave them there, and come join usss. The bosss iss waiting."

He slithered down some stairs. Rogue and Original life-form stared at each other, before following him. The inside was far more luxurious than the outside. The place looked like a palace, and Chaos leant over to Maraya "you were saying?" The ebony hedgehog scowled, punching the red hedgehog's arm "shut up…"

At the end of the room, there were some steps leading to a dais. On it were two thrones, one gold and one silver. A Mobian fox around the age of fifteen lounged in the silver one. A human around his mid-twenties sat in the other. The human spoke "so, you must be the new recruits, correct?" Chaos nodded "that's us." The fox snorted "don't look like much. They won't last a second in the exam…"

Maraya glared at the fox "oh yeah? Then bring it on!" The human also glared at his fox partner "indeed. But we must know your names, first?" Chaos grinned "Chaos the hedgehog, and this is my companion," Maraya took over "Maraya Alder." The human chuckled "I am known to everyone here as Zero. My friends here is Zoro." He smirked "now, prepare yourselves, Chaos and Maraya, for the test begins… _NOW_!" The dais rose, into a pod near the top of the room, which had opened up, making the room an open-air coliseum.

Maraya eyed her partner, who looked up at the sky, and grinned. She pulled out her weapon, a standard pistol. Door opened, and several humans and Mobians walked out, each with their own weapon. Maraya noticed something was off about them, and she heard Chaos curse "androids!"

Right on cue, the right arm on each android clicked and retracted, revealing a gun. Chaos smirked, while Maraya looked confident, but she was a bit worried. Zero's voice rang out "_BEGIN_!" the androids all started firing, and Maraya heard Chaos mutter two words. She felt time slow around her, but she was moving as fast as ever, in fact, she might've been going a little fast than normal.

She dashed for a group of androids, and leapt over their heads, firing as she did so. The group of five went down. She turned to see Chaos going at inhuman speeds. Fortunately, his speed saved her, punching the robot that almost blasted her in the face. He grinned at her "focus!" Her response was to leap over his shoulder, and kick down an android.

Chaos grinned, and disappeared in a red blur, taken a couple of androids down in the process. Maraya followed suit, slipping her gun into its holster, and drawing two knives. As the two charged, Maraya noticed that Chaos' body started going translucent. The red hedgehog was clearly hiding powers. When she returned focus, the red hedgehog was on the other side of the room, and the androids they were charging were scrap. Maraya frowned _who _is _this hedgehog? _She leapt , kicking off the android that was charging her, and grinned as two that had been trying to grab her blew each other to pieces with friendly fire.

Maraya pulled out her gun again, raining bullets one the small group of androids. The last one was put out of commission by Chaos punching it, and blowing its head to pieces. Chaos finished in the same pose he'd started in: arms crossed, a small smirk on his face "we win, I think?"

Zorro growled "let's see you take _these _on, then!" He pushed a button, and several droid that looked suspiciously like Eggman's appeared. Zorro smirked proudly "just some of the stuff we've taken. Eggzilla didn't know what hit him."

Chaos growled as the robots pushed the attack. None of his spin-dashes, homing-attacks, or any or Maraya's weapons worked on them. Then it hit him: they were in an open- air room. Chaos grinned. He'd only pulled this trick once, and it drained him, but he'd gotten better at controlling his energy, so maybe it would work "_CHAOS LIGHTNING_!"

Maraya glanced at her team-mate "what are you doing?" Chaos grinned "just trust me." His hands, and two blades appeared in them. A bolt of golden lightning hit the blades, and tendrils spread out in all directions, forming a dome. The blades lifted in the air, and started spinning. Maraya looked at Chaos. A bead of sweat trickled down his face as he kept the lightning blast going.

The tendrils were spinning with the blades, taking out a few of the 'bots. The rest, after losing a dozen or so, found the smartness to leap back. Water started rising around the dome, forming a cocoon. Maraya expected to get electrified, but she heard Chaos say "this… won't shock you… it's chaos energy, not actual electricity…"

The hedgehog smirked, a few more beads of sweat trickling down his face. A red aura flared up around him, and he yelled "_CHAOS… PULSE_!" The cocoon exploded, sending strange attacks at the robots, downing all but a dozen. Chaos dashed them, and demolished them with his blades.

He heard applauding, and the room turned to normal. As he sheathed his blades, he saw Zero and Zorro walking towards him. The human applauding, while the fox scowled. Zero said "well, that was quite the show indeed. You have passed the entrance test with flying colours." He snapped his fingers "Solana, if you will, take our newest members to their rooms." A bluenette around the same age as Zorro walked up, and asked the Mobians to follow her. As they walked to their rooms, they shared the same wicked grin "_we're in!"_

**And so the mission begins! Things will heat up next time! So wait till next year! XD Read you around, guys!**


	6. First day

**Here we are, chapter six! I like where this going already! Just so you know, all the middle stuff s go with the flow, I've only planned out the beginning and the ending XD so, let's do it to it. Thanks to those who reviewed!**

**Amicus: s'okay you didn't review! That's a valid reason, go kill Zap for it. But yeah, Maraya and Chaos. All we need now is Katherine, Strife and Amare, and we've got the leaders of all the groups! Yeah, one of them has more to them than what meets the eye...**

**Retto: you actually have a bow-tie like that. I admit, I have like five bow-ties, and a fez. I have yet to try fish custard, howver.  
Chaos: he himself called me the Original life-form. But I will value your point... and I'll try not to get hurt.**

**Nomad: don't bring inBraelyn *looks at next postable story* crab... but okay! I'll build my stories with that rule in mind! And things will definately get intresting! XD and a little saddening... but that's later on! :D**

**Sandy: ?: and I've been ruling things before _your _exsitence was even thought about, FD.  
*facepalms*  
Sangna: *grins* hi~!  
Sophie: *laughs, then smiles innocently* tackling you?  
*sticks tongue out at Sierra* and I stole it, deal with it, Sierra.  
Sangna: *shrugs* seems like that time in the prison cell made her insane...  
They're in! *grins as you applaud, bows* thank you, thank you! Yeah, they don't suspect a thing, or maybe they do... which reminds me, could you write that up? It'd be good for a short, is it appearing in a flashback in your new story?**

**Strife: I'm glad you liked, Strife ^_^**

**DICLAIMER:**** no need...**

**Chapter 6**

Chaos frowned as he listened to what the girl had to say. She finished talking as they reached the rooms, and they were directed to their own. Chaos found some clothes waiting for him- a red shirt, blue, white and red checked hoodie, and jeans. Resting on top was a cowboy hat. Chaos shrugged, put the clothes on, and walked out of his room. The hallway, once quiet, was now bustling with people going back and forth on errands.

Across from him stood Maraya, still in her regular clothes. She grinned at him "look who's taken a new look." Chaos simply laughed, pulling his shades down from his forehead "just cause I got new clothes."

Maraya rolled her eyes "whatever." She looked around "well, we're in. What now?" Chaos also scanned the place "go around, introduce ourselves. Gain their trust. Maybe we'll find out if they took anything else."

"Oh, this is _awesome_!" Chaos had found a race track, and a training room, filled with drones. He heard a voice "I see you've found your element." He turned to see a red echidna, similar to Knuckles. The red hedgehog sighed "why does the Knucklehead think he's the last echidna? First Tikal, then Shade's tribe, then Kelly, and now this guy…"

The echidna frowned "you say something?" Chaos shook his head "no, just lost in thought…" the echidna laughed "you'll learn to drop that habit… some of the people here are pretty rough, like Tyson over there," he pointed to a crocodile, who looked similar to Vector, except he didn't have the headphones.

The echidna grinned "but then there's some pretty nice people too, like Lyra over there," he pointed to a blue fox, with a worried look on her face. She was crafting something, and it looked good, but she kept shaking, like she was afraid something bad would happen.

The echidna was blushing slightly, but the red covered it. He grinned "I'm Kaine. It's nice to meet you…?" He stared blankly at the Original life-form, who quickly caught on "Chaos. Chaos the hedgehog."

Kaine grinned "well, it was nice talking to you, Cha-!" he was cut off by a scream, as well as something crashing to the ground. Echidna and hedgehog spun round, and saw Lyra on the floor, her project smashed, and a large cut running down the length of her left arm. The crocodile was smirking "oh, sorry. My bad."

Chaos frowned "this guy's just as bad as FD…" the two ran over, and the crocodile laughed "what's this? Fraidy-chidna and new kid come to the rescue? Perhaps I should give you a lesson- never mess with me." Kaine growled "Tyson! That's taking it _too _far!"

The crocodile laughed, pulling a blade from the belt around his torso "is it?" Chaos faced Tyson, and gave a backwards look at Kaine and Lyra "I'll help as soon as I can. Just need to deal with this guy…"

Chaos rushed the crocodile, and tackled him. The croc gave off an "ooph!" Before slashing downwards… into thin air. Chaos laughed, floating down to as reasonable level "you're gonna have to pump it up if you want to beat me!" with that, he smashed his foot into the crocodile's maw, sending him flying.

Tyson snarled "I'll get you for that!" He charged, blade set to impale Chaos. The hedgehog's fist glowed with Chaos energy, and he curb stomped the crocodile. Tyson bit the dust, and Chaos winced "okay, now I know how he felt when the thing got him…" He black-flipped a safe distance away "time to end this!"

Tyson charged again, only to be stopped short as he rammed full speed into Chaos, his outstretched foot, hitting where it hurts. Chaos smirked, and ignited his jet shoes. The crocodile went flying back, spluttering curses, profanities, and bloody murder before slamming into a wall, and knocking himself out.

Chaos winced as the crocodile's body went into some very painful positions, and frowned as the thing's maw opened slightly, revealing the crocodile choking on his own tongue. Chaos felt a bit guilty, the way he was, the crocodile would suffocate, and he couldn't stop it. Chaos snapped everything back into place, and the crocodile relaxed, tongue going back into place, and mouth snapping shut. Tyson officially passed out.

The place was quiet. Everyone watched as the red hedgehog who'd beaten up the worst in the group walked over to Lyra, and knelt down next to her. Kaine had given her a towel to place over it, which Chaos slowly removed. The bleeding had lessened, but there was still enough lost to cause problems if it continued.

Chaos nodded, and mouthed _trust me_ to the fox and the echidna. The hedgehog muttered two words, and his hand once again glowed golden, but this time, it was a kind glow, not harsh like the one he'd used to fight with. He lightly touched the fox's arm, muttering a word of sympathy as she inhaled sharply.

The wound quickly stopped bleeding, then faded to a scab, then a scar, then a mark, then nothing. Lyra stared at her arm, then back at Chaos "but I- and you- but…"

Chaos smirked, wiggling his fingers "I'm special." Kaine snorted "got that right. What else can you do?" Chaos grinned "you really wanna know? I could make mincemeat of those training drones with my eyes shut, using my powers…"

Kaine grinned "well, its good to know you, Chaos! I have a feeling you're gonna make a few changes around here!" He paused "but a word of warning- don't upset Zero or Zorro. That's really the only rule here." Chaos frowned as he said that. He felt like something was staring at him.

Standing in the entrance to the room, was the fox himself, Zorro. The fox scanned the room, and seemed to zero in on Chaos. He scowled, then walked off. Chaos pulled his hat low over his face "that advice might've been given a little late, Kaine. He seems to hate me already…" he thought to himself _maybe he's figured who I am, and he's waiting to see when I'll pull my moves…_

Chaos was once again took out of his thoughts by Maraya coming up to him "well, this all looks intresting!" She stared back at the entrance "and what was that fox's problem? He's worse than…" she was cut off by Chaos giving her the evil eye, and continued "glared at me, and shoved past me." Kaine shrugged "Zorro's on dangerous ground. Apparently Zero's looking out for a new leader, when Zorro's next in line. And after seeing you defeat the entrance test so easily, I reckon he's afraid that one of you will take his spot." He was about to say more, but a voice cried "GUN attack!"

**And cut! I think that's a pretty decent cliffy right there... but anywho, thanks for reading, and be sure to read ther other stories in the Ohana!**


	7. GUN attacks

**So, here we are... my last day off before we're back for the nuisance know as school. But let's not think about that, okay?**

**Sandy: ?: Yes. I am older than time itself. *gets a sour look on his face* everything was peaceful where I came from, until time came along.  
*grins* as much as I agree with you, this is almost to fun to watch! *laughs* too bad, Sierra. You have to!  
Sangna: *pulls a blade of Light energy from thin air* _what was that?  
_Ooo! A new short story? Can't wait!  
Chaos: *grins* of course I have skills! I'm the best of the ARK siblings! *stick tongue out at Katherine*  
Huh, Sierra might've been allowed... but then she's still had something to do with GUN... *shrugs* beats me.  
Zorro: we'll see...**

**Retto: GUN are attacking them.  
Chaos: you want high and mighty? Go talk to Shadow, he's your man. If I come off like that, I must be hanging out with him too much...**

**Amicus: *grins* of course we are! It's part of us! And yeah, Knuckles is not the last echidna, and he won't be for a long time. And yeah, I'd laugh if that happened too. And of course, man it felt good to do a cliffy! XD**

**Nomad: got it! And yeah, sadness. It's complicated  
Aye, poor Knuckles...  
Kaine: *bows* thank you!  
Tyson: humph *looks away ofter glaring back at you*  
Lyra: *smiles shyly*  
And yeah, a GUN attack. Things _will _get interesting!**

**DISCLAIMER: You know what I do and don't own. The new character, introduced at the end of this chapter, belongs to Strife the Dark 152.**

**Chapter 7**

Chaos groaned at the signal. He _thought_ they'd stay away. The hedgehog turned to see Zero there "go. Now is the time to prove yourself once again." He nodded, his mind going at fifty miles per second, hoping things wouldn't turn out ugly.

As he stood outside the building, nervously, Chaos couldn't focus. He was worried about who was leading the assault. A Mobian fox ran up, screaming "they're coming!" machine guns fired, and Chaos lifted a shield to protect everyone. Leading the assault were, of course, none other than Team Dark and Katherine.

Chaos growled, and made a few hand gestures only the Light Givers knew about "_I'm sorry, but I have to do this_"_. _Katherine processed the information, and made a few of her own "_it's okay. Don't hold back._"Chaos frowned "_you sure?_"Katherine gave a determined smirk "_bring it._" With that, Chaos let out a battle cry, and charged towards Team Dark, drawing his blades, and Katherine did the same, intercepting, Team Dark surrounded the red hedgehog, and the games began

Maraya frowned as she watched from one of the many balconies in the back of the place. She didn't like how Chaos was fighting his siblings and Team Dark like the way he was. She muttered to herself "this isn't _right_." She heard footsteps behind her, and turned. No one was there. She turned back when she was greeted by Kaine and Lyra, completely missing the green eyes in the shadows. They blinked, before disappearing.

Chaos parried a slash from Katherine, slid baseball style under a homing attack from Shadow. He grinned, bouncing of Omega's 'head', and performed a drop kick on Rouge. The bat crashed to the floor, and Chaos landed on Omega, kicking off him, and causing the bot to fall over nearly on top of Rouge. He then hooked Shadow, causing the hedgehog to fly off to the left, landing in a heap next to his team, and causing the two to fall over again. He saw Katherine pull out her Soul Emerald "Chaos-!" Chaos finished "blast!"

A golden beam of energy blasted from Chaos' palm, and Katherine barely had time to deflect it with a blast of Light energy. Chaos said to her, get everyone, and go. I'll cover you!" Katherine prepared, and Chaos yelled "Chaos… _Pulse_!" The two timed it just right, so Katherine and Team Dark disappeared right before the move hit them. Chaos sighed in relief. They'd made it

Meanwhile, at Sonic's mansion, everyone had gathered. Braelyn had left to go be with her best friend and fiancé, Mathius. Everyone tried not to sigh in relief as Team Dark and Katherine appeared. Silver walked up to Katherine, and Shadow sighed exasperatedly "did it work?" Robyn and Maria walked forward, interested in the conversation. Katherine sighed "it took ten out of forty soldiers, but we got the message we needed to through to him."

Maria sighed in relief "you didn't do anything stupid, did you?" Rouge groaned, as she sat down, still weak from her first attack, and the drop kick hadn't helped matters at all. Robyn turned to Tails "so how's that tracker doing, lil' bro?" The fox grinned "things are A-Okay! That meteorite they detected will come past us, but it won't hit the planet."

Sonic came in from his run. The blue blur grinned as he fixed himself a chilli-dog "so everything's okay? Chaos is in on his mission, and we've got this meteorite covered? Perfect!" Shadow looked at Sonic "if only it was as easy as that, Faker. An Intel report on the place shows that there are two leaders. One is human, goes by the name Zero. But the other. There's nothing about him, GUN even tried to contact the Light Dimension through the Dimension Jumpers, and they've got nothing."

Xerius frowned "_almost like when Sierra came to our dimension. We had nothing on her back then._" Sierra smirked at this, but the smirk faded when Katherine glared at her, and the two resumed a glaring competition. Robyn looked at the two, then compared them to Zoey and Sapphira "yep, definitely sisters."

Sierra glared at Robyn "I am _not _related to her!" With that, the cat stormed out of the room, and Katherine sighed "some people…" she grinned "well, Chaos is doing what he needs to, and I'm pretty sure Maraya is to. They've got it covered."

Chaos grinned as the warm water rolled down his back, relaxing him. He stayed like this for a couple more minutes, before stepping out and drying himself, and putting on the clothes he'd been given. Everyone had been ordered to go to the main hall, where the test had taken place.

As he walked, he met up with Maraya, Kaine and Lyra. The fox smiled at him "I wanted to say thank you for earlier." Chaos grinned "no probs!" He noticed the crocodile giving him the evils, and sent his best wolf glare back. The fear on the croc's face was evident, and he quickly turned away. Chaos smirked, and the group met up

Chaos had seen a few here and there, but he was blown away by the amount of people here. The room was large, but the place was packed. Zero and Zorro were sat in their chairs, and one of them called for silence.

Zorro stepped forward "as you know, there was a GUN attack on us today. The force clearly want their data back, but are we going to let them take it?" There was a resounding "_NO_!" from the group, and Zorro continued "however, the location of this place was secret. GUN couldn't have found us without having a mole." The room went deadly silent, then a small wail came from the back of the crowd, and a cat, no older than ten, was making for the door.

Chaos' eyes widened as three bulldogs stopped the cat, and one brought him to the thrones. Zorro towered over the cat, who was already frightened. Now his fur was fluffed up, his eyes were wide in fear, his ears were plastered to his head, and he was crying. Zorro said "look at me." It was quiet, but forceful. The cat refused, and Zorro said with more force "look. At. _Me_." The cat hesitantly looked up.

Zorro looked at the cat with a small smirk "now, why were you running?" The cat whimpered "th-they… they p-promised m-me th-they'd take m-me in… i-if I g-gave the i-info they wan…ted, t-they'd s-send s-someone t-to c-collect m-me…." The cat started crying, and Chaos wanted to end this, but couldn't risk his identity.

Zorro smirked "very well. I'm sorry, but no-one can save you now." He spoke to the guards "take him below," then he spoke to everyone "the traitor will receive punishment tomorrow first thing. Everyone must be there." Chaos growled, then he heard the last person he'd expect to hear "give him a chance!"!

Everyone turned to face Lyra, who looked incredibly nervous, but her voice was strong "he didn't know what to do! He's _only_ ten!" Zorro frowned "would _you _take his place, then?" Lyra stopped, suddenly becoming the shy person she usually was. Zorro nodded "_exactly_." He turned to everyone "tomorrow."

Chaos growled "I can't _believe_ that guy!" Maraya frowned "calm down, Chaos. We'll just do what we need to do, then we bring everyone in GUN for the beat-down." Chaos sighed "_fine_." Kaine and Lyra joined them, and Chaos applauded the fox "that was _really_ brave of you."

Lyra blushed "I just did what I thought was necessary…" Kaine grinned "and you did well, too!" Chaos saw an exit, and made for it. Kaine frowned "where are you going? It's dangerous when its dark out!" Chaos simply grinned "pal, danger is my middle name!" He went out, and Kaine sighed "the forest out there contains a lot of creatures that Zorro made, completely out of dark energy. There used to be a test of courage, but after someone was killed, it was called off. No one in their right mind goes out there at night anymore."

Chaos grinned as he settled down, then he heard a growl, and a creature made from darkness appeared. It was a leopard, a wolf, and an eagle. Chaos grinned "bet FD would like you guys…" the wolf proceeded to jump at him, only to let out a pitiful yelp and disappear into dark energy as Chaos delivered an upper-cut to it.. he then rammed his blades through the eagle, and cut off the leopard's paws. Both disappeared into Darkness.

Chaos heard a small squeak that he recognised from his Chao, and suddenly saw Nightshade come out of the trees "Nightshade?" the terracotta Chao appeared, hiding in the red hedgehog's quills. Then another Chao appeared. It was black, with a crystallised ball. The eyes were green, and the thing looked like it was made out of crystal

The Chao looked like it was about to attack, but a voice called out in a language Chaos later understood as Greek "_Korii! Stand down!_" The Chao gave a small whimper, then returned to its master. He looked like a crystallised version of Shadow, with the streaks being light blue. Chaos growled, thinking the hedgehog was a bad guy "Mephiles?" he drew his blades, and the other hedgehog laughed "I am not Mephiles." The hedgehog, who had his eyes closed while he'd been speaking, opened them, revealing eyes the same as his Chao's "I am Strife. Strife the Dark."

**So we have a new character. That makes all of the characters I've been allowed to use appear in one story! How fun! So, I'll read you around, keeping read, reviewing, and posting guys!**


	8. The Plan revealed

**So here's a bit more of my story! I'm actually getting excited about again... huh. Maybe its because of the music I've been listening to while writing...**

**Chris000: a critic... *scowls, then reads the rest of the reviews* a _nice _critic. Awseom! (Sorry if that seems rude, me and my friends have recieved a lot of crap for using OCs and habving a lot of differences, so...) to your first question, about chapter 1: a lot of them are GUN soldiers. SHado and Katherine are part of GUN, and Chaos was there, because he had that vision thing. (review C.2) Katherine was brought to Tails' workshop, into the main room. I have... five stories with Chaos in them, and one shorts collection (the stories for Chaos' past are Sace Colony ARK, Chaos in the Light Dimension, Return of Maria and the Dimension Jumper, Shadows of a Chaotic past, and this one- Projecy: Collsion) (C.3) I know my stories are short, but I don't write long. I find it hard to describe things more than I do, and I want a story to be at least ten chapters long, that's why I write short chapters. As for your question- Silver wasn't there, and Chaos had a bit on his mind. (C.4) Uh, I'll check on that, Chris. (C.5) Oh, there are guards. Did you not see how the kid got cut off by those bulldogs? (C.6) Huh, I still think that fight was necessary though... (C.7) yep! Though the kid wasn't a double agent, he was just promised a home with GUN. But yeah, here's a reason why... you'll find out in this chapter (assuming you're staying along for the ride, Chris?)**

**Amicus: yeah, it starts this Monday for me... XD a bunch of idiots indeed! Ten soldiers, all for one simple four-worded message. You don't believe the meteorite *whistles* bad move. And yeah, theyre gona kill the kid. Yeah, you should know him, Amicus!**

**Retto: yeah, cause its kinda like a adoption house gone wrong. They take em in, and they do bad stuff, and this guy's merciless. For a reason you'll find out in this and in later chapters...  
Chaos: huh, with the "I am the Ultimate!" and all, but whatever...**

**Strife: yep, we have Strife in here now!  
Chaos: okay, I get it isn't Mephiles! I mistook him for the demon!  
I got him right? I hope I do the same this chapter!**

**Rya: ugh, tests... the bane of my existance :P as for the message. It's four words. That's all I'm giving you *laughs* yeah, can't trust anyone!  
Zorro: *glares back at you*  
And yeah, you can now play as Strife the Dark!**

**Sandy: ?: for time, I agree with you, but the Light... *smirks* you'll find out. Light Gaia and Dark Gaia... both are essential to this world. Perhaps, when you're like me, you'll come to understand the balance.  
Huh... I like writing mysetrious characters, don't you? XD  
Sangna: *levels blade at Sierra* your move.  
Chaos: *laughs* suuuure...!  
Yay, more This is War stories! I can't wait to see it! Even if it is close to M rated... huh.  
Zorro: *smirks* I try.  
Huh, Chaos Danger Robotnik? *laughs, then sighs at FD* yep, Strife makes hius appearance  
Zorro: *laughs* I said it once, I'll say it again- no one can save that kid any longer...  
Chaos: I must say I agree with Robyn... *laughs***

**DISCLAIMER: no need...**

**Chapter 8**

Chaos frowned as the hedgehog, known as Strife, leapt down from the tree he was in "what are you doing here?" Strife shrugged "I am part of this organization, like you." Chaos smirked "of course, I'm betting there's more to you than meets the eye, correct?" Strife nodded "and there's more to you." Chaos grinned, then heard rustling. A load of Shadow creatures had surrounded them while they were talking. Strife narrowed his eyes, and drew a cutlass, also crystallised "let's take these down, then we can talk about what happened to us." The two charged, going through Shadow creatures.

Chaos kept an eye on Strife, to see how the hedgehog fought. He fought well with a blade, then concentrated on some energy "darkness drain!" The hedgehog simply had to touch the creatures, and they disappeared. Chaos took down the rest of his with a Chaos pulse, tired of fighting with his blades. He turned to see Strife covered in a dark aura, then the hedgehog released it. Strife noticed Chaos staring "darkness drain takes the energy into my body, so I have to burn off the darkness."

Chaos frowned "we should get in, before something _else _tries to attack us." Strife nodded "good idea." The two got inside, to find it deathly quiet, Chaos turned to Strife "so why are you _really _here? There's got be some reason." Strife frowned "I found something interesting, I got curious." He stared at the red hedgehog "what about you? What's the supposed 'Original life-form' doing here?" Chaos shook his head "that's confidential, I'm afraid."

Strife rolled his eyes "by that, you mean you're undercover." Chaos nodded "I'm working with Eggman to check out the competition, then I'm gonna double cross the Big Egg. Noble, aren't I?" Strife chuckled "I'm sure. You're after GUN's files, aren't you?" Chaos didn't answer, just nodded. Strife frowned "why wait?" Chaos grinned "I wanna see what Zorro and Zero's style is. But I know, the longer I take, the closer it gets to being sold." The red hedgehog turned to go "I have to be somewhere. See you around, Strife."

* * *

The next day arrived, and everyone was in the yard. A classic, Medieval hanging stand was set up in the centre, and everyone was group. Those who had balconies backing onto the yard (Chaos was one of them) stood and watched. Chaos, Maraya, Kaine and Lyra watched from Chaos' balcony, while Strife watched from the shadows. The cat was frog-marched up, and Zorro smirked "the traitor has arrived. Let this be a reminder. Once you are in, you are faithful." With that, the cat was put to death. Chaos turned, and walked out of the room, furious.

The red hedgehog growled as he took down another drone. He practised hand-to-hand, with all his powers, and with his blades. He heard a voice "why are you so angry?" Chaos stopped, and the drones powered down. He saw Zorro, who continued "you'll be leaving once you, Maraya and Strife get the files, won't you?"

Chaos kept a black face, and Zorro snorted "come off it, you really think I was fooled by your act? You do realise I know every trick in the book. I have been around before Father Darkness, Zap and Windy were even mere thoughts. I _created _most of the tricks." Chaos glared, and the fox continued "you have a choice. Tell me where GUN now reside, and do your work in peace, or risk your identity." Chaos snarled back "here's your choice: repent, and leave this world, or face death by my hands." Zorro laughed "impressive, but you don't have the power. You couldn't kill someone for the world." Chaos growled drew his blades, and charged, "how _dare _you!" the fox disappeared, re-appearing behind Chaos. He laughed "the files are yours, but I won't make it easy for you." The fox disappeared, and Chaos swore loudly, before hitting a robot so hard it was sent flying through a wall, and destroyed itself.

* * *

Maraya, Strife, Kaine and Lyra were walking, when Chaos appeared. Maraya frowned "what's up, Chaos?" Chaos gasped "Zorro…" Kaine looked his friend over "Zorro what?" Chaos frowned "Strife, Maraya… Zorro knows what we're doing here." Lyra frowned, trying to connect the dots "what _are _you doing here?" Chaos shook his head "come on, I'll explain outside."

"So, you came from GUN to reclaim the files taken?" Kaine summed up. Chaos nodded "yeah. The plan was to send non-GUN agents in. But Zorro knew all along. He wasn't fooled. We need to get the files back by tonight at the latest."

Lyra frowned "they're going on another heist tonight… perfect!" Maraya frowned "what?" Lyra looked at Kaine, who grinned "we'll help you!" Strife nodded "count me in, too." Chaos grinned "good, we'll need all the help we can get…" he faltered "there's another thing Zorro told me. He's old. I'm not talking ninety-five old, I'm talking about older than time itself." Kaine frowned "I knew there was something about him… but anyway, meet back here tonight."

* * *

The heist team left, and everyone slipped into Zorro's room. They searched for a computer, and found one. Chaos switched it on, but it only activated a load of androids. They came from an opening in the wall, but one jammed the controls. Chaos, Maraya and Strife prepared, and the three moved like a team. With a bit of backup from Kaine and Lyra, the androids were defeated.

Chaos frowned "they've jammed the door… so we just force it open!" he nodded to Strife, and both readied their moves

"_DARK CHAOS LANCE!_"

"_FINAL COLOUR CHAOS BLAST!_"

The door was reduced to nothingness. And this time a huge darkness monster appeared. Chaos and Strife intercepted it. It died. Chaos grinned "either we're too good, or this is too easy." Strife looked around "something tells me it's the former in my case, but the latter in yours." Maraya laughed at that, while Chaos was indignant "hey!" Strife chuckled "joking. Come on."

They found a master computer, and some plans scattered around it. The computer had design programmes running on it, and here was a document title 'FINAL DESIGN." Chaos pulled the chip he'd been given to download the folders. He read some of the documents scattered around, but froze when he saw the dates "oh, great. Not good. Not good at all."

**CLIFFY! BWAHAHAHAHA!- BlackSandHeart**

**So yeah, what is the problem with the dates? Why is it not good? What is the plan? Find out... next chapter!**

**Here's a good song to write action to**

**-Megaman 2- Wily's castle theme**

**And here's an awesome remix**

**-What I'm made of- Serenity Seven**


	9. Attack plan- mark 2

***looks at the comments* wow... it would appear everyone really hates Zorro now. Sooo... let's do this!**

**Amicus: yeah. That was kinda obvious...  
Zorro: *raises eyebrow* you will do no such thing to me.  
Yeah, *look outside, where its pitch black* a bit later...  
Hmm... I'm sorry, but that's the wrong answer.**

**Sandy: *smiles at Xsus* just like that cat... never saw it coming...  
Yeah, I used your line, since it was a good one! XD  
Yeah, he's a good one. Not like Lucy Labrador, Kelvin or PuppyPoo. Chris is cool! *laughs* I doubt that will be necessary sis, but thanks regardless! =D  
? *steps out of the shadow, none other than Zorro* you betrayed the being of light. She loved you, you know. Seeing you the way you are now only makes he feel like shes died twice (ah, the joys of making things up! XD) but. like I said. For someone of your age, and your brother, Zap, is it? Both of you are so naive... it takes someone of my age to recognise the true balance...  
Chaos: *tips his own hat to RJ* sup?  
Sangna: *changes her sword for a boomerang* this'll work *aims for Sierra's ankles, attaches something to it, the throws with deadly accuracy*  
Huh... I don't care about that... WHEN IS THAT STORY COMING OUT!? :P  
*looks at the cooment* funny you should say that, sis...  
Zorro: *spits at you before vanishing***

**Nomad: *raises eyebrow* is that how you start your reviews? *gigglesnort* it's okay! At least you read! And yeah, the cat... *rolls eyes* of _course _something isn't good!**

**Rya: yep. My oly clue was that it was four words. And nope, it wasn't that. Here's another hint: it's a famous quote from one of the characters in the Ohana.  
Zorro: do I need a soul? *glare goes subzero* try me.  
Of course! There's a _reason _you've got a bad feeling!  
Time started rolling, events happened, civilisations grew, things happened. You'll find out the majority of things next chapter.  
He gave them back the file, since they were of no use to him any longer.**

**DISCLAIMER: The new character in this chapter belongs to me, you know the rest.**

**Chapter 9**

Sonic growled as he tried to free himself from the grip of Eggman's machine, but it only cost him his energy as he was electrocuted. Tails was on his right, and Knuckles on his left. The younger generation stared, unable to believe their elders had been caught. The whole robot was one gigantic prison, with everyone in different, power resistant cages.

Eggman chuckled "you're all talk, now your friends have been captured, where's that bravado you always have?" Xsus frowned, thinking fast, his elder self, Hydro, would probably have a plan by now, but he was no Hydro. He grinned when he saw Kelly attempt a devastating artic fire attack, but frowned as it glanced off.

Eggman let loose a laugh, almost as bad as the one in the Time Eater "your puny little power isn't going to help you _here_!" a claw made its way towards the blue echidna, but an ice sword slashed into it. The blade shattered, but it sent the Doctor into a state of confusion, leaving the claw wide open for a bronze sword to slash through it.

Eggman glared at the newcomer: an orange echidna, wearing a simple purple shirt and shorts. A bronze sword, usually hanging by her wait, was in her hands, the flat of it pointed towards Eggman. Eggman growled "who are you?" The echidna replied calmly "I'm Midra the echidna. I am a wanderer, I have no clan. I am friends with the Original life-form, and I'm about to kick your backside over to Christmas Island."

Sonic muttered "please don't, I like my birth place." Shadow smirked, and Tails let out a small chuckle. Shadow said "why don't you go tell her that?" Sonic rolled his eyes "because then I'll have Amy on my tail for talking to _another _girl." The three rolled their eyes, and they heard Amy yell "I heard that!"

Midra ducked under a claw, then leapt backwards, and landed in a handstand before bouncing back to her feet, landing next to the others. She said "I'll attack solo; you guys see what you can do!" She went ahead, and Xsus grinned like he had a sugar rush "I have an idea. Kelly, if the opposites in artic fire come together, then wouldn't it still burn in water, and not melt ice?"

Kelly frowned "um… not sure…" Xsus grinned, creating two ice blades "let's try it." Kelly shrugged, and conjured up a ball of Artic fire. She touched the tip of each blade, and pretty soon both were blazing with artic fire. Xsus created a blast of water around him "here I go!" he rocketed through the air with the jet of water surrounding him, blades still alight, and his grin getting bigger.

Midra almost stopped to watch the little display, but it was hard to miss. Meaning Eggman would see it. She immediately rushed forward, gave the machine a couple of stabs, and drew back in time to see Xsus slam into the robot… and barely cause a dent. Eggman's laugh far surpassed the fit he had in the Time Eater "even combination attacks won't work on this bad boy! In fact-!"

"_LAZER!_"

"_DARK CHAOS LANCE!_"

The two moves rocketed through the centre of the bot, causing a massive hole. The robot exploded, sending Eggman flying, and destroying all the cages. Standing there, in a pose, and still glowing a cyan colour, stood Chaos "ah, love it when I get to do that!"

Strife, Maraya, Kaine and Lyra walked up, the crystalline hedgehog zeroing in on one person "Sonic." The blue blur helped Sierra up- completely ignoring Amy seething over the other end of the cage, until Jackson came up an checked on her- and gave the hedgehog his trademark grin and thumbs up "sup, Strife?"

Chaos turned in time to get a group hug from Shadow, Maria and Katherine (the former being dragged in) after it had finished, he grinned at Sierra "come on Sie, not gonna join the family hug?" the black cat snorted "if I was there, it wouldn't be a family hug, since I am _not _related to you!" she muttered to herself "how many times do I have to stress that point?"

Her question was answered by Sonic "I don't know, but though you haven't accepted them, but they have definitely accepted you." The black cat waved a hand "whatever. I deny being related to them." Sonic shrugged "your choice, Sierra."

* * *

"So," Alustriel began, as the group sat in Amy's house, drinking some of the smoothies made by the pink hedgehog, and cookies made by Robyn, Cream and Xsus, "you've got the files they stole?" Chaos waved the data card "I've done better than that. I got their master plan on this."

The data came up, and Chaos grinned "a massive tractor beam for some use. That thing could haul something down from space. Its set to be complete tomorrow." Sonic grinned "so we bust in and save the world in time for tea?" Chaos nodded "you betcha!" His grin faded "the only thing is… what are they going to use it for?"

The question got everyone thinking, then Knuckles spoke up "wait a minute… the files they took were about the GUN agents, and about meteorites, correct?" Chaos nodded, and Knuckles continued "and they've build a tractor beam that can pull anything down from space?" Chaos frowned, slightly unsure where this was going, and nodded again.

This time, Knuckles' eyes were shining with fear at the point he was going to make "and the meteorite that just happens to be coming near us _tomorrow _is big enough to be a planet killer?" Chaos muttered a curse in a different language, then glared at Katherine as she scowled at him "you better be glad I didn't understand what you said there, brother."

Maria interrupted the sibling argument, and asked "so we've figured out that they've built this tractor beam to pull the meteorite into our orbit, and wipe this planet out, right? But I'm confused. What could this planet have done that causes this Zorro character to want to destroy it?"

A voice chuckled, and everyone whirled around to see Zorro "you're certainly the smart bunch, for some so young." Xsus and Kelly almost stepped forward to take the challenge, but they were held back by Xerius and Robyn. Zorro turned to Maria "as for your question, I think the kids need story time, no?"

Before any of the younger ones could yell about how belittling that was, everything faded to black "this is one story you _don't _want to miss."

**Cliffy score: X2!**

**So yeah, Zorro just went Terrarock. Read you around, peeps!**


	10. Story of an ancient race

**And here's the Terrarock chapter! *smirks* let's do it to it!**

**Amicus: *whistles innocently* XD  
I kniw right? Especially between siblings!  
Don't say anything about languages, he'll go Threepio on you  
Chaos I will _not_!  
Yeah, you're one of the... three people, to say that, I think.  
*on loudspeaker* all OCs, find the nearest exit *looks at you* just in case***

**Rya: yeah, you might wanna stop doing that if you've got tests... you'll need all the braincells you can get!  
Zorro: humph. A waste of precious time on a _mortal _life.  
The infoation wasn't going to go out in the first place. It was just a front so that GUN would respond and he could kill them off, so no one could get in the way of his plans.  
Eggman: *hears comment regardless* why you little-!  
Knuckles: *frowns* uh... thanks?  
Ah, the badguy's backstory shall all become clear this chapter!  
Zorro: Zero? My worthless companion. He was disposed of the moment I didn't need him.**

**Sandy: second person to say that!  
*nods* oooh! *grins*  
I'm serious. I doubt it will come to bad *grins*  
Zorro: *shakes head slowly* and that is why yu never win...  
Chaos: *grins and salutes RJ*  
Sangna: *pouts as RJ catches t6he bommerang  
Chaos: *winks*  
Sangna: *raises eyebrows* you know something, don't you?  
Chaos: *smirks* no more than you, Sangna, no more than you...  
*raises eyebrow* what I wanna know is who's the om and if it's who I think it is, where'd the kid get his accent? *look at RJ* no offence.  
Sangna: *notices Katherine, and shugs while making a sound similar to 'I don't know'*  
I read! That... was... *shakes head* no! I can't break! But it was good.  
Zorro: pathetic. A ten year defeating _me_?  
Chaos: Sierra... admit it. I did some Dimension Jumping... it's a habit now... and I saw something intresting...  
Yeah, still cute sibling moment!  
Zorro: this isn't balance, its revenge!**

**Retto: I don't know... five?  
Ah, I remember when I'd be distracted by Dr. Who... *sighs* the memories...  
Yes, it's none other than this little guy here  
Zorro: *glares*  
Yeah, I kinda forgot about Zap...  
Chaos: fair point...**

**Nomad: yep, a bit of Kelly and Xsus! You'll find more of that later on in the story!  
Chaos: of course, it's yours truly.  
Aorro: *smirks* wouldn't you like to know? Just skip if you don't have the patience**

**DISCLAIMER: the planet, and the new species belong to me. Everything else... you know it.**

**Chapter 10**

Maria looked around as she woke up. She was curled up on a large rock, with no one in sight. She called out "hello? Chaos? Katherine? Shadow?" suddenly, a voice came out of nowhere, sounding just like Xerius

"_One time, before even Zap, Windy and Father Darkness were mere thoughts, I lived peacefully. This is my home planet, Altheia. Look closely, and you can see my clan._"

Maria decided to see what the villain was talking about, and gasped as she saw millions of humanoids. They looked transparent, hardly noticeable unless you actually stared and looked for them. She heard Zorro's voice again

"_A beautiful planet, no? We all lived happy and free. Every couple had their happy ending. Well, all but one. There were two clans, and the prince of the other wished to marry the princess of my clan, only to find she had already arranged to be wed to another, my best friend. So the jealous prince decided to sneak into the castle and kill the man, and did so, unknowingly killing the princess also. With that, war broke out between the clans._"

The ground around Maria suddenly burst into flames. She could hear explosions, blasts of energy being fired, moans from the wounded, and weeping from the mourners of the dead. A wave of fire overtook Maria; the girl instinctively raised her arms to cover her head. When she looked up again, she was in the Mobian galaxy, looking at the planets. She heard Zorro once again.

"_We destroyed the other clan, but the planet was tainted, so we left it. We tried to take up residence, but after a little while the local inhabitants would try to kill us. We moved everywhere, and the last planet we chose, was Mobius._"

Maria saw a lake, and recognised it immediately- it was the one near Soleana. Chaos had taken her there when they'd gone a few months ago. But when she looked around, she summarised that it was still far into the past, as there was no town around the place.

"_We would've started here, now that I think about it, but this lake hadn't been found yet. So we set up near the Mystic ruins."_

A view of the Mystic ruins was shown, and Maria frowned. It wasn't too different from the way it was now, but she'd been told that it was a place where time stopped. Having housed the Emerald above it, the effects that Chaos Control had cause an overflow of energy in the Master Emerald, discharging it to the forest below.

"_Then, one day, we saw the floating island_"

The view cut to in the sky, showing a view of Angel Island. Unlike the present, all the buildings could be seen, as well as a green light. Maria knew it was the Master Emerald.

"_We headed there one day, having found the entrance. The leader of the tribe refused us, so we stormed the place, and found The Master Emerald. But the entire echidna clan was against us. An entire civilization against a group of around fifty people. The ignorant beast killed forty nine of them, leaving me, the last of my species._"

The vision faded, and Maria blinked, before passing out. Chaos ran over to catch her, and when she woke up, helped her stand. Zorro was still there, and he growled "this entire galaxy wiped out an innocent race. But when this planet goes, so will the others. I will destroy this galaxy in one fell swoop!"

Chaos frowned "how?" Zorro laughed "this planet is the centre of this galaxy. If it goes, the explosion will start a chain reaction that will destroy the rest of the planets." Chaos growled "it _won't _happen! The fate of the planet belongs to myself and my brother!" Shadow nodded "we won't allow you to destroy our planet!" Sonic raced forward "if you think we're just gonna stand there and let you take this place down, then you've got the wrong descriptions, buddy!"

Zorro laughed "let us see how much of that bravado you have tomorrow. I shall enjoy awaiting your challenge." With that, he disappeared into nothingness. Chaos growled, fist clenched "are we gonna let this happen?" Katherine grinned "are you serious bro? I came here for a vacation, but this beats any vacation! Let's do this!" Strife walked forward "you can count me in too." Maraya nodded "and me! The Rogues are out your service!"

Midra walked in "you've got me in, too." Chaos grinned "Midra!" The echidna laughed, and the two performed a handshake "once a member of Team Fulminata," Chaos finished "always a member of Team Fulminata!"

Strife and Maraya seemed confused "Team Fulminata?" Chaos grinned "long story. We met after I teleported over from Katherine's dimension." He yelled "okay, we have until tomorrow to plan something! Let's get to it!"

**You just lost your cliffy score!**

**But anyway. Near final battle time! So, let's finish this some other time! Cause I've got school today! *pouts***


	11. Attack of the Heroes

**Chaos: shh! *moves silently* we need to do this quickly and quiestly**

**Kid OCs: *nod, and creep forward.***

**Chaos: *notices audience* oh, hi there! So the author sent us on this mission, said he'd meet us later. But he gave us the notes to thanks the reviewers!**

**Retto: see, there's one!  
Zorro: *raises eyebrows, unimpressed***

**Amicus: *grins*  
Zorro: *spits* I don't need any of your pity!  
*nods* almost final battle. And school wasn't bad at all!**

**Rya: XD  
Zorro: huh... *looks at you warily*  
Try to save them. We need you to have them, in case we need you to write an idea for a story! :D  
Eggman: humph!  
Knuckles: uh... okay? *nods* okay.  
Zorro: *glare goes subzero again* they did that of their own accord! They were worthless with anything else. But now they're all gone. *glare turns to Lyra and Kaine* except for two...  
Kaine: *puts himself in front of Lyra* no way.  
*grins as you eat the pop corn, before nicking some*  
Zorro:did I say stormed? We only used a bit of friendly persuasion... *laughs* do you honestly think they can destroy me?  
Chaos: *growl, and pulls out his blades, lowering his cowboy hat* there won't _be _a hospital that will be able to save him once I'm done with him!  
Oh, yeah... I'm gonna have to write that... eh heh heh heh.  
I had two point, but it doesn't matter.**

**Nomad: *bows* I'm glad you liked, Nomad!  
Chaos: *grins and pokes you back*  
Wow... did I meake her speechless?  
Chaos: *frowns* how's Braelyn, after all that happened?**

**DISCLAIMER: *raises eyebrows* caudex! *throws an apple*I already gave you one!**

**Chapter 11**

The plan was set, and everyone was making their way to the headquarters of Zorro. As they approached it, Chaos noted a lot had changed "that wasn't there before." The tractor beam was standing on top of the building, and everything had changed, all the insignia, and the entire colour.

Chaos pulled his bike into a slide, leapt off it, and charged inside. The others with bikes followed suit. Soon everyone was inside… to find nothing there. Jasmín glared at Maraya "can't believe I wasted my time for Alder…" she was then smashed out of the way of an incoming blast by Chaos, who then created a Chaos shield to protect everyone.

Jasmín glared at the red hedgehog, before slapping him. The Original Life-form glared back "did you _want _to die?" he rested his hands on his blades like he would do it personally. When the fox didn't answer, he smirked, and forged ahead. A cage suddenly dropped, and Chaos back-flipped out of the way. They heard Zorro's vice "welcome, my friends! So glad you could make it, though this is as far as you're going!"

As he said that, a robot made from all kinds of materials dropped from the ceiling, and gave a metallic roar. Chaos immediately went on the offensive, leaping onto a wall, and aiming for the thing's face, only to be hooked, and smashed against a wall.

Chaos got up, and went back for more, firing at Chaos blast as its face. Then Katherine and Midra stayed by him, he motioned for the others to go on ahead "scout it out, I'm sure you can take whatever he throws at you. We _need _to do this!"

He then called Tails on his binder "hey Tails! How're things your end?" Tails grinned "it's fixed; I've done some upgrading on our ships too!" The group were going to be exploring again, considering how many planets they'd found so beautiful on their travels last time, they thought they'd stop by. And everyone who knew Tails well knew that, once he was on a project, it was nearly impossible to get him off it. So it was no surprise he'd asked for them to go while he finished off the Blue Typhoon.

Chaos grinned as he leapt back "that's good! Keep up the good work, Tails!" He saw Katherine cut off the thing's left arm, and Midra the right, and he finished by attacking its core, stabbing it, then beheading it. As they stared at the wreckage, Chaos frowned "talk about the most dangerous mission yet…" he grinned and asked Katherine as they ran "do they _always_ give rookie agents missions as hard as these?" Katherine frowned "when I joined, the hardest I'd get was helping an old lady across the road at rush hour."

They ran in to see everyone combating fake Dark Gaia minions. There was a split second of hesitation, then Chaos rushed into one, boosting so he would destroy it as he ran into it "outta my way! If you weren't keeping me from Zorro, I wouldn't have to beef with ya, pal!"

The response from the minions was for one of them to slug Chaos in the face, and roar at him. He had to joke "dang, what do you guys _eat_? Your breath isn't exactly minty fresh…" the hedgehog then kicked the creature off him, and gutted it. He looked around to see how everyone else was faring.

The younger few had gone back to back. Xsus was battling with an ice blade, Cream was using Cheese as a weapon, Kelly was throwing out bolts of Starfire, and Charmy was taunting them, so they'd get hit by the other three's attacks.

Maria, Shadow, and Katherine had teamed up with Xerius, Amy and Jackson, delivering Chaos attacks, spin-dashes and homing attacks, sword slashes and blast of Light energy, lethal claw strikes, deadly hammer blows, and the furious fists of fire (well, not really)

Chaos rushed right into the fray, heading for the minions attacking Robyn and Kelly. The rest of the Prower family- minus Tails- were grouped together, fighting as best they could. Everything seemed to go slow motion as Chaos homing attacked one going behind Kelly, used it to vault over the echidna, and drop kick the one in front of her into non-existence.

Kelly and Chaos hi-fived, before the echidna set her hands alight with artic fire. Chaos grinned, his hands lighting up a cyan colour, and Starfire licked at Robyn's hands. Chaos yelled "LASER!" and rocketed away, destroying two groups of the Dark Gaia creatures. Kelly and Robyn took care of the rest.

Sonic, with Caliburn in hand, leapt back, landing next to the three. He deflected a Dark Gaia stinger's attack, before cutting it in half "how are these things here. Didn't they only appear when Dark Gaia itself broke down?" Chaos growled "Zorro. The guy's older than time itself. He can control all the energies this galaxy has to offer. Except two. The power of friendship, and the power of Team-work." A couple groaned at the line, but they all knew it was true. Shadow frowned "it was bad enough… hearing it from Faker, but hearing it from you… almost makes me ashamed to know you."

Chaos scowled "love you too, bro. anyway, this fight isn't over. Let's do this!" He charged off, slashing through everything as he went. A brief second passed, and then everyone else followed suit.

Silence fell as the last Dark Gaia creature dissipated. Everyone turned as a door opened, expecting more enemies. All were surprised when none came. They all ran through the door, and into the lab. All was quiet, and the lights were dimmed.

Chaos yelled "Zorro! Come out and fight! We've defeated your armies, now it's your turn!" No answer came, then Strife narrowed his eyes "Chaos! Dodge to your left! He's in the shadows!" the red hedgehog complied, and grinned as a blast barely missed him "thanks Strife!" The crystalline hedgehog was busy giving the others instructions.

Chaos growled as more shots were fired, and leapt towards the nearest, wall jumping to get height. He homing-attacked where Zorro was, but the fox covered his hand in some strange energy, and aimed a punch. Chaos was thrown out of his spin-dash, slamming into the wall, and knocked out in one hit. Team ARK rushed forward, only to suffer the same fate.

Zorro stalked forward, grabbing the nearest- Maria- by the throat, and pinned her against the wall "tell me what I need to know, or you die a _third _time." When she didn't answer, the fox increased pressure "_**TELL ME**_!" the girl's eyes were wide and shining with fear. She began struggling, but that only caused Zorro to put more pressure on.

When it was about to become too much for Maria, a blast of dark energy rocketed into Zorro's side. The fox smashed into the wall on the other side, and Maria collapsed, turning to her saviour "thank… you…" Zorro threw a blast, but it missed "you dare!?"

Sierra smirked, her palm still glowing with dark energy "yes, I do dare. Honestly, picking on someone younger than you? Go pick a fight with someone in a care home, Old Timer." She then summoned her dark energy sword, levelling it at the fox "now give up, and go back to whichever planet you came from."

Zorro laughed "it doesn't matter whether I lose here or not! I can easily escape, and you're too late!" He left, showing a screen of the tractor beam doing what it had to do, then ground rumbled, and Sonic frowned "we need to get out of here. Does anyone have a Chaos emerald?"

Rouge sighed, and coughed hers up. The Blue blur rolled his eyes "you steal this, Rouge?" The bat laughed "you think so low of me." She placed it in his palm, and walked back to Xerius "I want it back, later." Sonic chuckled, before calling out the two words, and the group disappeared.

**Would that be a cliffy? Huh, I think it is... but regardless! Hope you enjoyed!**


	12. A plan devised

**Haah... *comes in wearing Scout uniform and treacle dripping off my chin* dang, late chapter. Oh well!**

**Chaos: *raises eyebrow* haven't seen you in this for a while.**

***shurgs***

**Storm: *points to my chin* and what's with the treacle?**

**Well, there was this competition at Scouts, it's complicated... I'm lucky I didn't get any flour on my face! ANywho, thanks to the reviewers!**

**Retto: Zorro: *keeps glare going*  
I think it made the boss fights easier... *shrugs*  
One of he few best lines in Sonic Heroes...**

**Nomad: Chaos: *grins at you*  
hm... *looks lost in thought* Braelyn... poor girl...  
Chaos: *draws blades, looks ready to muder somone, bloodily and gorily* huph. The guy's gonna get more than he bargained for.  
*facepalms* knew something would go wrong. I mean, I was on a rool, something _had _to happen! XD  
Chaos: *bows* thank you, thank you! *grins at Kelly*  
Yep, teamwork.  
Shadow: I was not being a Hater! It was almost fatal to think the my brother repeated something from that... Faker!  
Sonic: *whistles* hey, chill! It's not that bad!|  
Yes, Maria. And Sierra saved her.  
Rouge: why is that so bad!?**

**Rya: *laughs*  
Zorro: I've lived life once, in countless generations. *scowls* you read the Trickster version. Pathetic.  
*snaps fingers, and popcorn freezes in mid-air, decided to eat them like that* XD  
*smirks while Zorro scowls* And fourth wall? What's that? I thought we obliterated the thing back in The Return!  
*rolls eyes* Jasmín... *frowns* Minecraft robot?  
Chaos: I had to make that comment!  
Maria uses Chaos energy, and wind. That's why the kid, Storm, has water and wind powers.  
Shadow: thank you!  
Chaos: *rolls eyes* so what if it was cheesy?  
Rouge: *sighs***

**DISCLAIMER: *raises eyebrow***

**Chapter 12**

"_Hey, wake up._" Maria felt someone pushing her shoulder lightly, she hal-opened her eyes "Chaos…?" she immediately felt stupid, considering she could tell she'd got the species wrong, and the voice "_no. just me._" Maria woke up fully, and gave Xerius a look, before joking "just you. Someone saying 'just me' in a telepathic voice isn't exactly settling when you're half asleep after being beaten up something shocking." She got up, and stretched "where are we, anyway?" Xerius replied with "_Tails' workshop. We brought you here so we could get you and the rest of Team ARK some medical attention. You and Chaos especially._"

Maria frowned "where and how is he?" Xerius didn't say anything, just motioned for the hedgehog to follow him, which she did. Standing around the bead were the other two ARK siblings. The inhabitant of the bed didn't look too good, his muzzle paler than it should be, and his fur looked like the colour had faded from it.

Maria immediately ran for the side of the bed "what's wrong?" Shadow frowned "its all we can do to keep him alive at this moment in time. His will is the only thing keeping him alive. He knows we're here though, his heartbeat was snail's pace before you came in." Katherine frowned "speaking of, how are you? You took some pretty nasty damage there…"

Maria smiled "I'm fine, thank you…" she faded out as the machine Chaos was hooked up to picked something up. The hedgehog himself was stirring. For a couple seconds, it looked like he would wake up, but he then settled back down again.

Katherine frowned "that's the first time that happened." The door opened again, and Midra walked in, looking serious "you need to see this report." The group nodded, Maria gave the red hedgehog's hand a squeeze, and they headed out, unaware of the hedgehog stirring again.

"We regret to inform you that today; an organization released a weapon that brought a meteorite down to us, in an attempt to destroy the planet. GUN has tried most of its arsenal," A reporter said, "and we regret to say… GUN failed. The meteorite will hit us within the next two days. Our only hopes are the heroes of this planet. Team Heroes, Dimension Jumpers, you're our only hope."

Midra frowned as the report concluded itself "no pressure then." Everyone was thinking, when they heard the familiar voice "the _nerve_!" Sonic rolled his eyes "oh, boy…" everyone went outside. Sure enough, moping in his Egg-pod, was Doctor E. The "evil genius" continued his rant "how _dare _they attempt to destroy _my _planet, without my permission!"

Sonic raised an eyebrow "hold the phone, Doc. Since when was it _your _planet?" Eggman almost leapt out of his machine "S-Sonic!" He regained his composure "I have no time for you; I have a plan to put into motion!" Sonic smirked "and what would that be, Eggzilla?"

Eggman rolled his eyes "of course! I'm going to save the world, gain the people's trust, then use it to create Eggmanland!" Maria rolled her eyes at her cousin's speech "as per usual…" The Doctor stared at her "well, since you seem to be standing there doing nothing, _someone's _got to protect this world. My plan just adds a little extra onto the chain!"

With that, he flew back to his base, and Sonic frowned "he's right. We need to think of something." He thought, then an idea came to him "the ARK, blow the meteorite up with the Eclipse cannon?" Shadow shook his head "bad idea, Faker. With the angle we fire, it'll go straight through the meteorite, and destroy the planet."

A voice from behind them said "then we just have to go up there ourselves and blow it up, don't we?" standing in the doorway, leaning heavily against the side of it, was Chaos. He walked towards them with a slight limp, and Katherine grinned "and how, Little Bro?" Chaos smirked at Tails "say, Little T, how're things with the Blue Typhoon?"

Tails laughed "all set. We can get going when we're ready." Chaos grinned "alright!" Chaos frowned "we got all the Chaos emeralds?" he pulled his out, and Sonic, Katherine, Rouge, Knuckles, Shadow and Tails all pulled one out. Shadow frowned "why?" Chaos grinned "think about it, little brother. We're facing something older than time. He's bound to be more powerful. We take them, just in case."

The groups all grinned at each other, then the Rogues began to walk away. Maraya started to follow, but Ábriel held out a hand "Maraya, you're staying here. Go save the world. We'll wait for you back at base. Good luck!"

Chaos watched the Rogues go, then turned to Strife "you sticking around?" the hedgehog shrugged "why not? I guess I'll help save the world." Chaos grinned, and asked "Kaine, Lyra, what about-?" He was cut off by a surprised "WHOA!" from the two. Kaine had Dark energy covering his hands, while Lyra had Light energy.

Chaos grinned "why you so surprised?" The two shrugged, and Lyra said "it's just… we were never told… and when we saw you fighting with energy, we wondered if we had some kind of power. We tried just now, and, well… look at the result." Katherine grinned "do either of you have anything? Like a photo?" Lyra nodded, and Katherine continued "okay, visualise that photo in front of you, so you can see every detail, then grab it."

Lyra did so, and the picture appeared out of nowhere. Lyra was amazed "that's… so cool." Kaine frowned "can I do stuff like that?" Chaos nodded "as far as a neutal point is concerned, Light and Dark energy are pretty much the same. Both can be used to create weapons, teleport, destroy with blast of the energy… the only thing different is the colour." Before any of the Light Givers or Sierra could object, Chaos said "okay, we're losing Light. We need to move."

He raised a hand in the air, one of his blades forming in it "_FOR THE MOBIAN GALAXY, AND ALL ITS INHABITANTS_!" The rest of the group echoed the call, and Chaos smirked "let's do this."

**AW YEAH! Love that last line!**

**Chaos: *smirks***

**Anywho... *phones goes off* scuse for a sec... *reads text, half-way, eyes widen* oh... my... Gods... *smiles crazily* YES! Anywho, read you around, and hope you enjoyed!**


	13. The plan begins

**Chaos: *frowns at me, then turns to audience* hi guys! So, the author is patiently awaiting a text that might change his life. As you may reliaze, it's making him a bit of a nervous wreck...**

***raises eyebrow while keeping an eye on the phone* I am not!**

**Chaos: *rolls eyes* sure you aren't. Anywho, thanks to those who reviewed!**

**Retto: uh... what rank? Well, it's probably different over your side, but here, I'm an assistant patrol leader. Basically, I help out keeping the little group of about seven we've been split into. I fill in for the Patrol Leader when he's not there.  
Zorro: *doesn't break glare*  
Well, what were you expecting. The game designers aren't that cruel to send a six year old without some sort of easy way of attacking  
*shrugs* probably.  
*pulls phone away* you ain't reading that text!**

**Rya: really? Hypnotism doesn't work on me.  
Zorro: *rolls eyes* they aren't my followers. They're my pets.  
*raises eyebrows* pets? Wow...  
*dodges the handfuls, eats some of it*  
*rolls eyes at the heart machine*  
*nods* ah! Now I get it!  
*raises eyebrows* of course it makes sense!  
*shrugs* I don't mind non-english. It's when I don't know the language that I get worried.  
Chaos: *rolls eyes* at least I didn't say "it'll be a date to DIE for!"  
Yeah, not good at all  
Chaos: *grins at the tacklehug* well, I'm just _that _good.**

**Sandy: indeed. Xerius is the best at that  
Eggman: *glares* what?  
Chaos *rolls eyes as the two argue* this is from a neutral point of view.  
*grins* oh, the message is nothing you need to be worried about...!  
Chaos: *bows* thank you! *grins at Katherine* fair point.  
*looks at Jason* dude, the real furious fists of fire belong to the original pyrokintic.  
Chaos/ Maria: *laugh with Katherine*  
Shadow: *smirks*  
*watches you run, then grins at Xerius* thanks, Xerius!  
*nods* that was one of my favourite lines... *eyes grow big* spoilers...?  
Zorro: even after they fail you, over and over. And aren't you losing one of them to the Light?  
Chaos: *grins*  
Sangna: *shrugs* I expected as much... however, *points to the boomerang* can I have that back?  
Chaos: *holds up hands defensively* uh... sorry? *grins* I figured. *pulls his own cowboy hat low, and straightens out his clothes*  
*grins* so, good to meet you, RJ!  
*laughs at Xsus*  
Chaos: it would appear so, sis *flashes off*  
Zorro: *coldly* it's true.  
*grins back* does't everyone?**

**Strife: *smirks* oh, it's nothing...  
Chaos: *grins at Strife, Nightshade sitting on the brim of his hat* what do you think, Strife?  
I know, right? Everyoe seems to have their opinions on either Light or Dark. I think they're the same!**

**DISCLAIMER: no need!**

**Chapter 13**

As the Blue Typhoon headed into space, they saw the most evident threat, the meteorite. It was slowly making its way towards the planet, making it only a few hours before Doomsday. Chaos walked out onto the front of the ship, his siblings following him, along with Strife, Sonic, Robyn, Silver and Maraya. Chaos grinned "there's our target!"

He leapt back, and the others went to the sides as the Sonic power cannon rose from the depths of the ship. Chaos grabbed two rings, and leapt inside the power cannon, spinning wildly. Using the added technology, Tails created a ring tunnel, aiming for the meteorite, but faking it and instead aiming for a blast that came their way. He gave the command to fire, and the two met, super-charged spin-dash against energy blast.

Both faded out, and Chaos landed back on the deck of the Blue Typhoon. Chaos smirked "we meet again, though I must say, you've had an appearance change." Instead of the fox, there was the creature they'd all seen in Zorro's vision. Its eyes were blood red, and its body a mixture of fluorescent red, yellow and green. A blade-like horn stuck out of its head, and it had attachments to its wrists- two blades that spread past its hands, and up to its elbows. It was wearing a bronze material- the battle armour of its species.

It growled "indeed, this is my true form! For millenniums, I had to endure being in that wretched fox form! But now I am free of it, and I will soon be free from this galaxy!" Chaos yelled "no, you won't! You'll be free from your life!" the thing smirked "you don't have the guts." Chaos drew his blades "_what was that_?"

Zorro laughed "you have no hope for survival, you will fall one way or another, such is your fate." Chaos yelled "my fate is my own, not to be predicted! The same goes for everyone here!" Zorro snorted "very well, come try fate."

Chaos rushed the being, leaping off the Blue Typhoon. He heard Silver yell "Chaos!" several platforms, in the form of space rocks, rose, making an easy path to Zorro. Chaos grinned "thanks Silver!" everyone rushed forward, eager to fight. Tails fired the Blue Typhoon's weaponry, Sonic flew the X Tornado, Cream and Amy used their ships, and Shade took Chaos' ship. Even Kaine and Lyra helped out, using their newfound abilities to blast the creature.

There were massive explosions, but Zorro was untouched. He laughed "you powers are miniscule to what I have!" He blocked a homing attack from Sonic, slashed him across the chest, then kicked him away, slamming him into the side of the Blue Typhoon, the same place he'd hit when he protected Amy.

Said hedgehog and Sierra both yelled the blue hedgehog's name, and for once, they agreed on something. Sierra said "you go check on him, I'll take this caudex on." She rushed him, blasting the monster with dark energy, and slashing furiously. Zorro send her flying, and she skidded back on the deck of the Blue Typhoon.

She rose to one knee, and heard someone yell "Sierra!" when she looked up, she saw Chaos taking a blast intended for her with his own body "Chaos?" Chaos groaned "Sierra! Get… back!" Sierra frowned, backing away uncertainly "_he did that… for me?_"

Chaos smirked as he saw enough space for the dome, and roared "_CHAOS… PULSE_!" the dome deflected the blast of energy, and Chaos shouted "LASER!" turning into the cyan laser, striking Zorro, and bouncing off him before transforming back to hedgehog form. He then tried to spin-dash Zorro, aiming for its head, but Zorro caught him on the edge of its wrist blade. Chaos was thrown back onto the deck, and he bit the dust.

After he seemed to pass out, Chaos picked himself up, and went over to where everyone else was. They were crowded around Sonic. The cut was still leaking blood, and his muzzle was unnaturally pale. Tails went up to his "brother" and checked for a pulse, gulping when he couldn't find one.

Time seemed to slow, now there wasn't a speedy anthromorphic hedgehog to keep it on its toes. Shadow smirked "what we need now, is Princess Elise." Silver rolled his eyes at the comment, but nodded "we can bring him back with the emeralds, but there needs to be the other half, the feelings of a living being." All eyes turned on Sierra.

The cat frowned "huh, what?" Chaos tried to supress his grin "you're the only one who can save Sonic." Sierra frowned "why, and how?" the grin broke Chaos' control over it "why? Because you have feeling for him, and how?" his tone turned to sarcasm "I don't know, maybe the way you "shared a memory" with him?"

The comment got the response he expected "you're kidding me, right?" The cat's face went beet red. Chaos frowned "you have to. If not for this galaxy, then for Sonic?" she sent him a glare "fine. But I can't take everyone looking." It was then that Zorro decided that they'd had enough time to talk, and released an attack. Chaos blocked it with a Chaos shield, but the shock broke it. He called "Katherine, Shadow, Silver, Kaine, Lyra, Kelly, Robyn, Xsus, Strife, Sierra and Sonic are staying out here. Tails, Maraya, get everyone else in the ship."

Maria frowned "I want to stay, to fight!" Chaos frowned "Maria, please. Go inside. You've already died twice. I wouldn't be able to cope with a third time." Maria sighed, and pouted "fine…" she headed inside with the others, and Katherine muttered "she'll get you for that one later."

Chaos sighed "don't remind me…" he called "okay guys, let's do this!" he turned to Sierra "this is it. We'll cover you, sis." He leapt off, chuckling slightly as he heard Sierra yell about how she wasn't related to him. Chaos smirked at Zorro "ready for round two?" Zorro laughed "I am always ready to crush you!" The brawl restarted with the throw of a Chaos spear.

Sierra watched nervously as the battle played out. The part of her mind that wasn't ice cold called "_go on. You have a job to do. The life of the one you love is at stake here!_" She shook her head, and muttered "here goes." She remembered the time when he came back from the place she Chaos Controlled him to, where he played "the game of friendship." Then, when Black Doom attacked, the time she'd asked for his help, and later, when she kissed him to show him that memory. And recently, during the fight for the future, when Sonic admitted he loved her, and kissed her.

Her mind cleared, and she found herself kissing him. "_dang, note to self, never let memories over take me again._" A bright light came from the Chaos emerald, hitting Sonic. Sierra pulled away, wondering what was happening. The cut on his chest faded, and his eyes opened "Si… Sierra?" the cat, this time through her own will, hugged him "caudex! You had me scared then!" the Blue blur chuckled "I can imagine." They heard the sounds of footsteps, and saw Maria.

Sonic grinned "sup?" the golden hedgehog smiled "nothing. You?" Sonic chuckled "not bad, considering I was dead less than a minute ago." Everyone regrouped, and Chaos grinned "I think now is the time to use the Chaos emerald! You ready?"

A small group- Strife, Kaine, Lyra and Robyn- pulled out of the emerald circle, not wanting to transform. The rest focused on the energy of the Chaos emeralds. Zorro looked on, firing a blast of energy. A white light burst through the darkness of space, diverting the attack, and causing transformations to take place.

**And here we go! Super boss battle! *glances at phone* no response... *looks nervous***

**Chaos: okay, don't start on me. *sighs* well, we'll see you next chapter, and hopefully the author will have got his answer... see y'all later! *tips the brim of his cowboy hat***


	14. Attack of the Supers

**So, her we are! The final battle! Man, I got so excited when I wrote this! Probably because of the music I had on while writing it... but anyway, get your music to the ready!**

**Sandy: *grins as Sierra blushes*  
Chaos, you do realise I have the whole place bugged. I know everything that goes on there now.  
Glad to know you liked the "note to self"  
Shadow: *subzero glare* whatever.  
Zorro isn't destroying the Universe, just the Mobian galaxy. That's why he- oop! *covers mouth* spoilers!  
Chaos: *rolls eyes* fine, their the same, but different in their owns ways?  
It's just somethiing... personal! *grins*  
Even I don't know, Jackson...  
*eyes grow big* TELL... ME...  
Kaine: if you're talking about me, then you're barking up the wrong tree! I'm using my powers for good! *lifts sword made up of Dark energy*  
Sangna: *gets the weapon, and it vanishes* thanks!  
Storm: *grins* cool!  
Chaos: *grins* that's a relief!  
*grins at RJ's stumble, and returns the thumbs up* thanks! *looks at you* talkin' about me, eh?  
Chaos: *appears behind Sierra* here *pokes her, then flashes off again*  
&takes the lollipop* thanks, Xsus!  
Zorro: me, afraid? Pah!**

**Rya: *quickly moves the phone away* :P  
Zorro: it's true.  
*sees the smile, backs away* that's never a good sign...  
*shrugs* neh... I only played it a couple of times. Looks cool, though!  
I read your latest chapter! Looks good! :D  
Huh... I'm probably the only one that actually liked Heroes' script. Mind you, colours' was so much better  
Zorro: humph. SO what?  
Duh! And it's like a better version of the Metarex, no need for Cosmo to sacrafice herself...  
Shadow: humph.**

**Amicus: *grins as you finger dance*  
Yep, that was the plan, and you're right! This is the final battle!**

**Nomad: *looks on* whoa...!  
Yeah, Kelly! You're in it, too! :D**

**Retto: yeah, definitely different here...  
Zorro: *keeps up the glare***

**DISCLAIMER: no need...**

**Chapter 14**

The light faded away, and everyone had gone super. Kelly, Xsus and Maria took the time to examine themselves. Xsus' fur had darkened slightly, and an aura of power surrounded him. He grinned "oh, wow!" when he formed an ice blade, he found it shimmering with golden- Chaos- energy.

Kelly hadn't changed that much. Her fur had gone lighter, and had a goldish hue to it. Her clothes remained the same. She took a moment to get used to it, and then yelped as she started floating a little. She got over her shock, and flew around a little, pulling tricks and getting used to the feel of her super form.

Maria's fur, like Chaos' had gone white. Her eyes turned golden, and her normally blue dress had been swapped for one the same colour as Shadow's super form. She looked at Chaos, who was looking her up and down "that's a new look." Maria laughed "only _you _would say that."

Robyn stared at Kelly "h-how?" Kelly frowned "I-I-I don't know! Maybe all echidnas have a direct link with the chaos emeralds, and can transform with them?"

Xsus grinned as he saw Cream wave, and returned the favour, before saluting like Chaos did. Then he heard the telepathic voice "_Xsus_!" The cat grinned "I hear you, Xerius!" Xerius' voice returned to his mind "_you be careful out there! You're the hero this time_!" Xsus eyes glittered as the cat said that "alright, Xerius! I'll prove you right!"

Katherine floated over to Chaos, and put a hand on his shoulder "it's time." Chaos nodded "indeed." He called out "_let's do this!_" with a resounding roar from the rest of the group, they all rose off the deck of the Typhoon, and flew full speed towards Zorro, the non-transformed getting aboard the wings of the X Tornado and Chaos Controller, and following suit.

Zorro was too busy laughing at the futile attempts of power gaining, that he didn't notice them coming, until they all charged into him in one massive attack. He was thrown back, and hissed as he was hit by blasts of Light energy, Dark energy, Dark Chaos energy, and Starfire.

He roared, and said "so, you have managed to gain some power," he laughed "it still won't be enough." Chaos grinned "split up! Hedgehogs, you're with me! Katherine, Sierra, Xsus and Kelly. You guys are together." Sierra raised an eyebrow "do I _have _to be with _her_?" she gestured to Katherine, but Chaos gave her a near perfect version of Xerius' '_really?_' look, and she shut up. Sword bearers drew their weapons, and the match began.

Chaos covered himself in Chaos energy, held his blades out like he did when he was performing the Chaos Lightning trick, and charged at Zorro, spinning. Zorro caught the move, only to be blasted from the other side, by Light energy, Dark energy, ice shards, and Artic fire. He roared and faced away, only to get hit in the head by Chaos' move, a Super Sonic boost from the Blue- now golden- blur, a rock easily twice his head's size from Silver, and some Chaos spears by Shadow.

The alien attempted to block both of them, only to get hit by Starfire and Dark energy, and energy blasts from the X Tornado group, and when he tried to combat that, he got blasted by Light energy and Dark Chaos energy, along with more energy bursts, from the Chaos Controller.

This continued for a while, before Zorro sent out a pulse that knocked the Supers back, and nearly wrecked the ships, and nearly knocked the non-transformed into the vastness of space. Chaos turned to the six "go back, we can handle it from here."

Shadow frowned "this won't go on for much longer. He seems to be extremely worn down." Chaos smirked "no surprise there. We have been wailing away on him for Solaris knows how long." There was a roar, and a bright light. When it died down, Zorro had changed. He still had the blood red eyes, but his body had changed to white.

He laughed "you will not win! I am the winner. My victory is assured!" With that, he turned tail, and took off at speeds that would surpass normal Sonic's speed boundaries. Of course, he was in his Super form, thus boosting up his speed even more, and the hedgehog rolled his eyes "so, we've got a runaway, huh?" his response was for everyone to follow, giving chase to the ancient creature.

As they went, Sonic noticed Xsus and Kelly concentrating on something "what you up to, guys?" Xsus grinned "combining powers." Chaos nodded "good idea." They continued to give chase, and Zorro decided to try an impede their progress, firing off blades and blasts of energy, both creating a hazard in its own right, and causing space rubble to disrupt the group.

Kelly and Xsus went high over the obstacles, while the others went under. Chaos barrelled straight through it. He muttered "you're not gonna get away. For that kid, and the others you've caused pain for. This is it. You're going down!" the group barrelled into Zorro, severely weakening him. Chaos yelled "take it away, Xsus, Kelly!"

Xsus had created two ice blades, and was currently in an aqua jet, while Kelly had completely covered herself in Artic fire. The two dropped into a steep nosedive, gaining a lot of speed. The move combined as the two began to spin, glowing blue, golden, white. Sonic yelled "_DO IT_!" Zorro only noticed milliseconds from contact, and the move ploughed straight through him, going back again just for good measure.

Zorro examined himself "how… how did you-?" Chaos smirked "you lost sight of what's truly important. Home. That's where the heart is, and where people do their best to protect it." He glanced back "speaking of…" the group rushed back to protect their planet from the real threat, while the last of a species died behind them.

**Dang...! That was a pretty cool finish move, Kelly, Xsus! But that's the final battle. This chapter was thousand words, minus the beginning and end ANs. But anyway, Next chapter... I think things get a little sad...**


	15. Saving the planet

**So, this is my next chapter *sad violins* but anywho... you'll find out. Thanks to those who reviewed.**

**Sandy: *grins at you* I'm glad you thought that! I enjoyed writing that fight scene!  
*grins to Xsus and Xerius* you guys deserve that praise!  
Yeah, we got rid of Zorro. Finally.  
*laughs as you run around*  
Chaos: I'm the best brother, Sierra. *grins* I'm the better of the ARK siblings, to! *sticks tongue out at Katherine*  
Shadow: *chuckles darkly*  
The spoiler was that he was rying to run away. At the speeds he was going, he would of escaped the galaxy far too late. That's why he transformed.  
Kaine: *laughs*  
Chaos *chuckles* so true...  
*rolls eyes*  
Chaos: *suddenly appears next to them* so what's this about me and tracking devices, then?  
*chuckles* then it _has _to be good! :D**

**Amicus: yeah. The being from before time got owned by the youngest. And 'sank you!**

**Rya: *pokes back* no way! My convo is between me and my-! *blsuhes* never mind...  
*raises eyebrow* when someone says something like that with a dark grin, I _tend _not to trust them...  
Yeah, I said Neh.  
And Generations! That one was awesome!  
Yeah, you're doing quite a bit of it... XD  
Chaos: yeah, uh...  
Yeah, I like Super Xsus.  
And he's gone!  
Yeah, Sad stuff.**

**Retto: straight to the point, I see... *chuckles*  
*laughs* I used that a lot today!  
Still sticking with Euphemia...**

**Nomad: *sighs* _all _phones are caudexes at some point.  
Robyn _is _with them. She clmbed aboard the X Tornado along with Kaine.  
*laughs as you tackle Kelly***

**DISCLAIMER: no need...**

**Chapter 15**

At GUN headquarters, the Commander sat in his office, watching a report on the meteorite. He barked "how long left?" an officer responded with "two hours at most, sir!" the Commander sighed "and what's the progress with Team Heroes and the Dimension Jumpers?" His response was better than the first "they've finished off that creature, and they're about to stop the meteorite." The Commander frowned, and looked away, seeing the massive red blob in the sky, next to the sun. For once, the Commander's eyes showed fear "they'd better…"

* * *

Chaos frowned as he stared at the meteorite heading at them. His aura flared up, as did everyone else's. He yelled "this is the end of the line!" He raised his hands in an attempt to slow the progress, and push it away, but it wasn't much use.

Chaos' eyes widened as he heard Maria groan. The golden- now white- hedgehog couldn't take much more. Nor could the younger two. Everyone knew it. Chaos called to them "go back. You've all done enough!" Maria frowned "but-!" Chaos shook his head "I'm serious now. There's no shame in it."

Maria sighed, and shook her head, motioning for the other two to come next to her. She raised her Soul emerald, and called "Chaos Control!" the three vanished, and Chaos let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

The three landed on the bridge of the Blue Typhoon, in time to lose their transformations, and collapse. Robyn went over to check on Kelly, while Xerius went to check on Xsus. Maria got herself up a couple of seconds later.

Robyn fussed over Kelly, checking for scratches or bruises, and Kelly laughed "I'm fine, Robyn!" Knuckles walked over "that's good to hear." Shade and Midra walked over, the two appeared to be swapping battle techniques. Xsus, Xerius, Rouge, Cream and Maria walked over, and the bat counted all the echidnas, before pointing to Knuckles, and nodding "yep. Definitely _not _the last echidna."

The comment got a laugh from most. Knuckles gave a sarcastic "oh, ha, ha, ha," and walked off. Everyone followed, watching the heroes try to do what they do best. Tails frowned, and Cosmo walked by "what's wrong, Tails?" the fox grinned as he saw Cosmo, and said "nothing, I was just wondering… would the power cannon work?"

Strife spoke up "I doubt it. It would work, but there'd have to be one specific spot, that would take even the best computer more than a few hours to find, which is time we don't have. It's impossible to guess it, and you'd have to hit the spot dead on. So much as a millimetre off, well, the damage will be done whatever the case, just in smaller pieces. And even if we _did _hit it, there's always the chance it could go wrong."

He stared out to where the heroes were "we just have to hope they can hold out long enough to get it out of the atmosphere and away from the planet. Oh, and hopefully miss us while they're at it." The somewhat happy mood was gone, replaced by one of nervous tension, and hopes. Tails' nick-namesakes were waving around, and Xerius, the one usually phased by nothing, had a nervous look on his face.

* * *

Chaos growled as he tried to force the meteorite back. Shadow was ready to take off his binders. Everyone was slowly losing energy. After a few more minutes, Chaos yelled, and a bright light came out of nowhere. The group shielded their eyes.

* * *

Back on the Typhoon, everyone winced at the bright light. Tails glanced down at his monitor, and yelped "power levels are already off the charts, and steadily rising!" there was nervous talk, and Maria frowned "_Chaos, I hope you know what you're doing…_"

* * *

The light died down, and Chaos had changed. He had gained armour, in the colours of his Master form. His eyes flashed golden, blue, red and black, and the veil of colours from his hyper wisp form was there. Katherine frowned "bro… what are you _doing?_" Chaos smirked "I've combined all my powers, and now it's time for a little more…" with that, he threw his binders off.

His aura flickered up around him, and he drew his blades again. He charged into the meteorite, appearing to ty and move it through brute force. He then concentrated "_CHAOS… CONTROL!_" with that, he and the meteorite disappeared.

Everyone tried to process what just happened. Katherine frowned "did we… did we… win?" Sierra scowled "it was never a fight to begin with, unless you fight rocks every day, Katherine." Katherine scowled, then smirked, before retorting with "well, I _do _fight Mountains every so often…" once again, it was Sierra's turn to scowl "I am _not _a mountain. Just because my name-!"

Katherine chuckled "would you rather be related to me, or be a mountain?" Sierra shut up, still glaring at the other black cat. Sonic sighed, shaking his head "come on, let's get back to the Typhoon." With that, everyone flashed back to the bridge.

Katherine looked around, expecting to see Chaos. Instead, she saw Maria, alone. She walked over, powering down to normal as she did so. The golden hedgehog saw Katherine "hi." Katherine nodded "Chaos not here?" Maria frowned "I don't know! We saw the bright light, Chaos tackling the meteorite, the Chaos Control, and I haven't seen him since!"

As she said that, and explosion sounded, the light easily visible from the bridge, and the shockwave rocked the ship. Tails frowned "that was…" Katherine nodded "the meteorite. It has to be." She frowned "but if it exploded, then Chaos must've…" her eyes widened, and she turned to Shadow "please tell me he's not-!"

Shadow only shook his head sadly "there's no way he could've…" Sonic frowned "what are you saying?" Tails bowed his head "it appears this victory came with a cost. The cost… was Chaos."

The effect was like the shockwave from the explosion. Everyone felt it. Katherine shook her head "come on… let's go… home, now." The three from the ARK walked off, and Sierra seemed like she was going to join them, only to be stopped by Sonic, who shook his head.

And from the bridge, everyone could hear the pained, heart-broken cries coming from Maria.

**That was sad... D: okay, see you next time!**


	16. The reunions

**So, this is my next chapter. I'm sitting here, writing this chapter while watching the snow fall with a glass of hot choc in my reach, at home! Only problem is... I can't see my friends... *looks to the Ohana* and you guys know who I mean now... XD anywho, thnks to those who reviewed!**

**Sandy: yeah, it was all epic... then Chaos 'dies'  
*raises eyebrow at SIerra, sighs* wow...  
*grins*  
*laughs at Xsus*  
Yeah, finally...  
Shadow: *raises eyebrow* I don't. I'm only okay with things because I refuse to take part in these petty thing *smirks* but if you must know, _I _am the best.  
*rolls eye at the rasberry/rasberreh talk*  
Yeah, a bit like Sonic X, but you _have _to watch the Japanese one! *grins* this soon enough?**

**Amicus: yeah, I hate it when I'm right most of the time!**

**Strife: just a tad overkilling... but he's 'dead' there's a difference between dead and 'dead' and we won't use that tactic, for that very reason...**

**Nomad: *rolls eyes* Nomad... *shakes head and laughs*  
*grins at Robyn and Kelly*  
Yeah, Strife pretty much killed it...  
*yelps* uh... don't cry, Kelly... things'll turn out fine, you'll see!**

**Rya: *sighs* you pulled it out of me in the forum...  
Uh... the fact you can make a halo and wings appear out of nowhere?  
wow... I'm having a conversation about how many times a made-up word should be repeated during talk of a video game... WOO HOO!  
Yeah, so have I! I loe the Escape from the city remixes!  
I know, right?  
Yeah, things are repeating themselves...  
Aye, he's usually phased by nothing, so if he's worried, you should be...  
And yeah, the binders...  
Yep, the mountains thing... good times...  
Sonic: hey!  
Yeah, poor Maria...**

**Retto: how can you beat around the bush literally... metophorically I can understand... ugh... you just brough out the Xsus side of me, so now I'm confused...  
Of course... you've read me well, Retto...  
Doomsday, huh? I agree!**

**DISCLAIMER: no need...**

**Chapter 16**

The Blue Typhoon landed to a huge round of applause. Why wouldn't they? They _had _just saved the world. But the only ones that _weren't_ in a partying mood were the heroes themselves. The cost of victory had been too much. Maria had refused to come out of her room in the ship, while the others were desperately trying to put on fake smiles.

Katherine knocked on the door to Maria's room, and a muffled "fine," came from the hedgehog inside. The cat entered "Tails says we'll land in a few minutes. Now's the time if you want to get out there and show yourself." The reply was muffled, but Katherine was sure it was a "do I _look _like I want to show myself?"

Taking it to be that comment, she rolled her eyes "I can't say, since I can't see you under that pillow." A muffled sigh came from the hedgehog, before she sat up. Her eyes were puffy and blood-shot from crying, and the upper half of her dress was nearly soaked with tears.

Maria muttered a "see!?" before lying back down on the bed. Katherine sighed, and sat down next to her "you know what I think?" Maria said "surprise me." Katherine grinned "call it wishful thinking, or a sibling bond, but I don't think he's dead."

Maria sat up "you heard Shadow, there was no way even he could survive that." Katherine grinned "think about it. He had all his power about him when he teleported, and probably still did when the explosion happened. He's probably taking a siesta on a planet or something, pulling this out for as long as he can."

To Katherine's surprise, Maria laughed, and said "if that's the case, when he comes back, remind me to slap him around the face for doing that to us." Katherine grinned "that's the spirit!" she stood up, then was forced to sit down as the ship landed.

Shadow walked in "we're home." Katherine rolled her eyes "we know, Captain Obvious. We just felt it." Shadow sighed "and," he turned to Maria "you okay?" Maria smiled "I'm better than I was getting back, I must say." He frowned "have you seen the emeralds?" Katherine smirked "I think a certain brother of ours still has them in his possession, and he's still alive." He didn't show it, as he turned away, but Shadow's eyes widened at the possibility at his brother being alive "how?" Katherine smirked "the emeralds, silly!"

Sierra walked in "not to ruin ARK family time, but everyone wants to see team ARK out here." Katherine muttered "oh, great." Sierra glanced out "you might wanna hurry. It's only a matter of time before they try and storm the ship to find you."

Katherine raised an eyebrow at Sierra "can't you scare them away? You did kill a lot of people, and you did look kinda threatening…" Sierra laughed "did my worst enemy, Katherine the Light Giver, say I look threatening? Oh, this is music to my ears!" Katherine growled "to _others_, caudex. I know you're not evil, so you're not the _slightest_ bit threatening to me."

Sierra glared at the other cat "oh, whatever!" she jabbed her thumb towards the door "just get out there before they all come and kill us for hiding you. I will _not _die because of you." Katherine smirked "why don't you come with? You are one-!" Sierra shook her head "I deny any knowledge of being related to you. Even if I did, I'm a known killer. We don't want any stories about the best GUN agents hanging around the worst crowds."

Katherine scowled at the remark "you _could_ change that, you know, Sierra." The cat smirked "when that day comes, you'll be the first to know." Katherine raised an eyebrow. Sarcastic remark or not, it was good the 'evil' cat was reconsidering. Sierra snapped her fingers in front of Katherine's eyes, getting her attention "go on then!" Katherine smirked "who gave you the right to tell me what to do?" as she walked out, the cat thought she heard Sierra mutter "me."

As she walked out, Katherine was nearly deafened by the cheering. It made her glad that she didn't have her sky high ears. That would've made the volume worse. She walked up, joined by Shadow, Maria and Nightshade. Maria muttered "they're demanding to see Chaos. What do we tell them?"

Katherine's face turned stony "we tell them the truth." She yelled "alright! If you want to see Chaos, he's not here!" hushed muttering went around, and Katherine continued "he's up in space still." Someone asked "is he… dead?" Katherine shook her head "call it a sibling relationship, or just plain wishful thinking, but I _know _he's alive."

More reporters asking question, and Katherine sighed "_no doubt this'll make the headlines of the human papers…_" she then yelled "okay! That's enough questions! The group and I are tired, so clear off!" some people muttered comments about how rude the cat was being, but all of them saw the sense to turn away and go home. All but two groups of people.

Strife and Maraya walked out, both glancing at the groups, and walked up to them. Shadow watched on with interest "_Chaos would've loved this. A happy reunion. But if Katherine's right, which she rarely isn't, we'll be having one, too._" He glanced up at the sky "_prove Katherine right, Chaos._"

Maraya walked towards the Rogues "hi." The echidna from before, Terrel, nearly exploded "you come back from saving the world, and all you say is 'hi'?" Maraya stared at the echidna "yep. What, were you expecting some massive victory speech?" Jasmín smirked "bet you haven't got one, since you were sitting on your lazy-!" Ábriel glared at the fox "that's _enough_, Jasmín."

Maraya smirked "why not let her continue? It's just cause she jealous of me." Jasmín glared at the hedgehog, only proving her point "I am _not_! Why would I be jealous of _you_?" Maraya simply laughed "saying that only proves my point." In response, Jasmín lunged at the hedgehog, Maraya moved away, and the two began the same game of 'catch me if you can' as they had before.

Strife made for the unfamiliar group, one being a sky blue wolf, and the other a cat with almost black fur. Sonic frowned as he stared at the two. He knew them, but also knew they didn't know him, considering they'd only met in a different dimension. Strife smirked "hey guys. Miss me?" the cat frowned "what do you think?"

The wolf smirked "she did miss you, Strife." The cat turned to the wolf "shut up, Fengari!" Fengari laughed "you know it's true, Flame." Katherine and Sierra turned "_Flame_!?" it was the cat's time to smirk "yep. This too much for you, Sie?" she then turned to notice Katherine, and the smirk formed into a snarl "_you_." Katherine frowned "how are you alive? You're supposed to be dead! I killed you myself!"

Flame began to walk towards the cat "well, I'm here now, and I'm about to claim revenge!" Katherine's eyes narrowed "is that so?" both formed swords, and disappeared in blurs, the clang from their swords echoing around.

Shadow and Strife looked at each other, and a plan formed between them. Both turned to watch the fight, waiting for a chance to split the two up.

Katherine aimed a slash at Flame's necked, but the cat dodged. Katherine drove her free fist into the Flame's face, and she fell back, before responding with a blast of Dark energy, knocking Katherine off her feet. Katherine put herself into a position like she was going to do a handstand, and launched, kicking Flame back, and rolling so she landed in the right position to stand. Both crossed swords again, only to find them knocked out of their grips "that's _ENOUGH_!"

Both girls turned, Katherine glaring to Shadow, and Flame to Strife. The crystalline hedgehog glared back "you rage at your previous conflict blinds you." He turned to Katherine "the same goes for you. If you can't let go of a simple feud, then our teams will never cross paths without trying to kill each other."

Katherine frowned "I'll… think about it. I have a more pressing matter on my mind." She walked off, and Flame grumbled, before motioned for them to leave "let's go. Before she comes back and tries to kill me again." Flame turned to go, but Sierra asked "will we see each other?"

Flame shrugged "perhaps. Perhaps not. I'll keep an eye out, for you, and maybe Terios is out there, somewhere." Sierra smirked, and stuck out a hand "until then." Flame nodded, shaking the hand "until then." Team Moon then left, and Sonic turned to see the sun setting "well, it's a little late. I'm tired, and I could _really _use a chilli-dog right now." Tails chuckled "indeed. I think we should probably get home."

**So, that's it. Things are gonna get better! I'll see you next time! Happy reading!**


	17. Return of a Hero

**Storm: *whistles* wow... been a while.**

***scowls* it's only five days. I would've updated yesterday!**

**Sophie: but you were too busy wondering about your little friend**

***raises an eyebrow* well, say hello to this little friend *pulls out water pistol***

**All OCs: *instantly put hands in surrender***

***smirks, puts the gun away* anyway, welcome to this chapter... I hate to say it, but the story's nearly over... this has arguably been one of the funnest stories I've put up here! And while I could go on about it, I've moved the review thanking to the bottom of the stor for a change of pace (and for certain reasons)**

**DISCLAIMER: hit it, guys!**

**Storm: the author does not own any of the Sonic Team! They belong to SEGA!**

**Sophie: the Prower family, minus Tails, and Kelly the echidna, go to BlackStormNomad**

**Sangna: the Dimension Jumpers, Flame and Sierra belong to BlackSandHeart**

**Kuro: The Rogues go to Maraya Prower**

**Midna: Fengari and Strife go to Strife the Dark 152**

**Juno: the author only owns us OCs, Chaos the hedgehog, Nightshade the Chao, Lyra the fox, Midra the echidna, and Kaine the echidna!**

**Chapter 17**

*Three days later*

Katherine yelped as she ran through the remains of a building. She leapt from her spot, grabbed a pole, and swung onto a higher ledge, before crashing through a window, and into another building. This turned out to be a human workplace. Katherine rolled her eyes as one of them dropped the mug they were holding, and it smashed on the floor. He was obviously new, and didn't expect an anthromorphic cat smashing through the window.

Katherine said "you guys need to get out of here, before this place goes sky high! I- mph!" the last part was since an evil version of her, an android doppelganger of her, leapt up and grabbed her, covering her mouth, before skydiving. Katherine elbowed the robot, and managed to escape its grip, teleporting so she landed safely, while the robot did itself damage.

Katherine glared at the robot, before kicking it "man, Eggzilla's gotten smarter… and stronger, by the looks of it." She dropped to a crouch to keep from falling over as an explosion rocked the Earth. She scowled "what was that…?" she walked forwards, only to yelp and leap back again as a white blur crossed her path, colliding with a wall and raising a lot of dust

When the dust cloud cleared, Katherine looked to see who it was "Silver…?" the hedgehog groaned as he picked himself up, staggering slightly, before Katherine went over to give him a hand. He grinned at her "thanks, Kathy." The cat frowned at the nickname, before helping Silver walk to try and find the others.

Seeing the destruction caused by the robots, Silver commented dryly "forget the zombie apocalypse, the _robot _apocalypse is where it's at." Katherine rolled her eyes at the comment, and chuckled "Silver…!" the hedgehog shrugged one shoulder "what? Can't a guy make a joke?"

Katherine frowned, seeing a wound on the hedgehog's leg, staining his white fur "not when he's injured, no." Silver raised an eyebrow "I know a certain other hedgehog who cracks jokes when he's nearly dead." Katherine rolled her eyes "Chaos is my brother. I have to accept it."

The two walked for a little longer, before Silver noticed a group of humans surrounded by Eggman's new robots. Silver grunted "g-go help them out. I can make the rest of the journey." Katherine frowned, but let him got "you sure?" Silver nodded "now go. And what is it you always say?" they both said at the same time "don't do anything stupid." Both laughed, and Silver started glowing a turquoise colour "see you later, Katherine. Assuming this is over, catch a movie in Westopolis?"

Katherine rolled her eyes "you and Chaos, you're just as bad as each other." She thought about it, and shrugged "assuming this is over, I'll think about it." She said it, completely missing the car, blown towards her by a robot. Silver's eyes widened, and he grabbed the car with his powers before it hit her, setting it down beside her "there's your ride." He flew off. Katherine frowned. Was it her, or did everyone seem to be getting the last word with her?

Silver frowned as he pushed himself to fly faster. The ability was draining him more than usual, thanks to the wound on his leg, but he continued, and reached the place where a few of the group had set up a makeshift med bay. Cream nodded as she saw Silver "Mr Silver! Hi!" the hedgehog grunted as he sat down "hey, Cream." She took a look at his wound, and asked "what happened?"

Silver groaned "a robot was a bit more powerful than I expected. Sent me flying through a couple of walls, and I nearly took out Katherine in the process." Cream frowned "is she alright?" Silver nodded "think so, yeah." A shout of "incoming!" came, and it had two meanings: a missile was actually incoming, and someone had a wounded person to be treated. Silver got a hold on the missile, and detonated it in mid-air.

Robyn walked up, Shadow beside her, and Kelly in her arms. Maria frowned as she walked over. One of the arms of her dress was ripped, as was a part of the bottom. She looked at Kelly "what happened?" Robyn frowned, setting her down, and stroking her dreads "poor girl had half a wall collapse on her." Maria frowned, and Shadow continued "I did the healing, we just need someone to watch her."

Maria nodded "oh, okay." Hedgehog and fox nodded, and the two ran back into the fray. Silver got up, deciding he still needed to fight. They were losing this battle, so they could use all the help they could get. Cream frowned "Mr Silver, where are you going?"

The hedgehog looked at the battles "I'm going back out there to find and help Katherine." Cream looked at him "but your wound is…" she faded out when Silver gave her a look that she wasn't going to change his mind. Silver smiled at her, then flew off.

*Three hours later*

The area in which the fights were taking place reduced to a small group of them protecting the little camp site they had set up. It was definitely a losing battle. Katherine jabbed, slashed and hacked, whirling through a few of them, but even more took their places.

Katherine blocked a blast of energy, but the force made her drop her sword, her wrist cracked, and she got hit by the blast, she slid to a stop, and tried to get back up, only to yelp has he injuries came back to bite her, and she collapsed again. Some of the androids came up. Ironically, one of them was a Sierra android.

Midra raced over, slicing a rocket in half. The explosion sent the echidna sprawling, and Kaine and Lyra came to help, using various partner techniques to take out the 'bots. Katherine looked up, breathing heavily "thanks, guys…" Kaine simply smirked, and the two helped the cat get back to the small camp.

Amy Rose frowned as the cat was brought in "Shadow?" the Ultimate life-form saw Katherine, and immediately went for her, his hand forming the same warmer golden as Chaos' did when he'd healed Lyra. Katherine's arm straightened, the wounds on her arms, legs and face disappeared, and she opened her eyes "guys…?" Shadow nodded "keep still. Even with Chaos regeneration, you're still a bit weak."

Everyone heard a shriek as Amy was pinned down by an android. The droid's right hand became a buzz saw, and the bot started inching it towards the hedgehog's throat. Everyone then heard a shout, and Jason leapt down, taking to android down with a flame fist, ripping through it and punching the ground, and let loose a shockwave of fire. He yelled "and stay down!" before turning to Amy, offering a hand "you okay?"

The pink hedgehog nodded, and stood up "yes, thank you." She saw a bot, and yelled "duck!" to Jason, who did so, and Amy threw her hammer at it, making a rather large dent. Jason then set it on fire. Then then heard a yelp of "oh, no…!" everyone turned to see Tails running away from a fresh army of Egg pawns, mixed in with even more androids.

Shadow cursed "just as we were cutting their numbers down, this happens!" forgetting his sister was there, he swore loudly in the robots' direction, then got hit in the head with a boot. He whirled around, and Katherine sighed "it was the only thing to hand. You're lucky I didn't throw my sword."

Sonic leapt forward, cutting through a decent amount of Egg pawns, before leaping back "we can't hold much longer! We need a miracle, or something extremely convenient…" an earthquake rocked the ground, robots got peppered with bullet holes, and two blasts of dark energy ripped through the lines.

Jasmín smirked "that miraculous enough for you?" Sonic shrugged "more like convenient." He spin-dashed, making a strike turkey as he bowled through line after line of droids. The Rogues started destroying anything they could, as did Team Moon. The whole group attacked with new vigour, ready to continue defending.

The group, even with the addition of Team Moon and the Rogues, were still fighting a losing battle. Sonic growled "when Chaos gets back, he's getting the run over of his life!" Maria frowned, blasting away with Chaos spears and blowing pieces of shrapnel into robots with her wind control "hey! Wait in line!"

"_TEAM HEROES_!" the voice echoed around the town, and all the robots turned to face it. The look on Eggman's face was priceless. He roared "you were supposed to destroy just the heroes, then the entire town!" Sonic couldn't resist "what, even your own robots backstabbing you now?" Eggman growled "you little-!"

The front of his little flying machine extended into a cannon, and he pointed it at the group "now, this is the end of you! Say your last words!" Sonic grinned, feeling the increase of Chaos energy. Shadow felt it too. The blue hedgehog laughed "okay then. Chilli-dogs are awesome, Tails is my best bro, and, oh right, you lose, Egghead!"

Eggman fired the cannon, but a white blur blasted through the ranks, and swatted the energy ball away. Eggman growled at the newcomer "you…!" everyone grinned at the voice "what? Think you could sneak under my guard and try to take this planet?"

The white hedgehog grinned, spinning through the Egg-pod, and catapulted Eggman out of it. He was thrown onto his butt, and looked up to see the white hedgehog looking down on him. With a yelp, the Doctor leapt up, and ran. The white hedgehog laughed "serves him right." The hedgehog then turned around, revealing it to be none other than Chaos "hello, all."

A lot happened at once, there were a lot of questions. Chaos powered down, and the emerald threw themselves to the far reaches of the planet. Chaos watched them go, and frowned. "_How long will it be till our next adventure, I wonder_?" he was taken out of his thoughts by Maria tackle hugging him "did you have… _any _idea… how _worried _I was?" she asked between sobs "how… down I got when I thought… I'd never see… you again?"

Chaos returned the hug "hey, three days isn't _that _long." Maria glared at him "we all thought you were _dead_!" Chaos considered that "okay, there's a point…" he kissed her on the forehead "but I promise, I'll never do that again." Maria gave a small smile "no point in making promises you can't keep." Chaos raised his hands "in all fairness, half that time was spent passed out from the explosion, the other half was trying to get home."

Maria simply laughed, and hugged him again. Katherine and Shadow soon joined in, with Sierra off to the side, trying not to smile. The cat sighed wistfully "and here's me thinking it was the day I finally got rid of the people that are supposedly related to me." Chaos laughed "oh, you can drop _that _act, we know you're not evil."

Sierra looked away "whatever." Chaos frowned "so, where do we go now?" Sonic grinned "I volunteer my house, it's a good place to hide, and there's a large amount of reporters heading out way." He pointed, and sure enough, a stampede of photographers, news casters and reporters were heading their way. Chaos frowned, and raised his Soul emerald. The other three did the same "Chaos… Control!"

**And of course, the hero is back! Okay, now I can thank the reviewers!**

**Sandy: *laughs as you fall* dang, knocked her out again...!  
*grins at Windy* got it.  
Chaos: sure Sierra...  
Not bad, Grim  
Chaos: *chuckles, ruffles Xsus' fur* we'll try it, sometime.  
*rolls eyes at Chase* yep, she got owned.  
Chaos: well, I'm here, you were right!  
*laughs as Xerius looks annoyed* sorry, Xerius! I can't help it!  
Chaos: we've already had this coversation Sierra. Besides, as Silver put it...  
Silver: *grins*  
Chaos: ...I just prevented the robot apocolypse. Then there's my survival, then the time I saved five Dimensions single-handedly, but that's a story for another time...  
*salutes* see you guys soon!**

**Rya: yep. U mad? *trollface*  
... *takes halo, eats it (like Sonic does to the hero Chao in the Sonic shorts series XD)* but I can't argue...  
XD  
Yep, just like us  
XD *escape from the city, act 1 plays* aww yeah! *starts rocking out, completely not caring about how the music began playing*  
Yeah, but she's used to it now.  
Yep, BIG difference, Sierra.  
Yeah, they call them the human papers! XD  
I know, but its fun to cut off when cursing XD  
Well, you got what you wanted. :D  
Amen to that! XD (wow, I really like the XD face... cool! XD)**

**Retto: huh... good history lesson! :D I'm joking, that's interesting!  
Sonic: is that a problem?  
Chaos: nope, but you're about to have one! *takes the chilli dogs from Sonic's hands, and flashes off*  
Sonic: HEY! Get back here! *runs off*  
Doomsday for the chapter? Not sure... I'll have to try...**

**So, this is almost it. Next chapter (is final) is quite random, so I apologise. But I hope you enjoy this chapter! Read you around! :D**


	18. Watch out Eggman, we're not holding back

**And the Alvanians smiled down on this little writer and told him he could finally have some free time to put this chapter- the FINAL chapter, no less- up. Not that it was time wasted, most of it was with my girlfriend... regardless, welcome to the last chapter of 'Project Collision.' But first, to the reviewers! :D**

**Amicus: sup, Corphish? Yeah, my favourite line was that, and Sonic's 'last' words... I wrote those and just laughed  
Gee... I never realised you were hyper :P  
Chaos: yep, I'm back! :D *bows, with hat in hand* I hope you didn't miss me? :P**

**Sandy: *laughs* notice how similar the beginning to my chapter, and the beginning of your review is? (are?) And not a moment too soon, sis! :D It was an awesome ending, but there's one more!  
*jumps, swiftly pulling out a bow and arrow and aiming it at the source of the scream, relaxes when its just you* don't do that... the last time that happened... might come to terms with what happened then some day...  
Well, your writing is only as awesome as you are! :D And that goes to everyone in the Ohana! :D  
Chaos: *facepalms at Sierra and Katherine arguing* ... *cracks a grin and laughs at Xsus' comment*  
... *holds up a mirror to Xerius so he's looking at that instead of me*  
Chaos: *nods* I agree with that plan! :D  
Yeah, I've been extremely busy... brithdays, people... my girlfriend, plans for V-day, and my birthday... I've been incredibly busy! :D**

**Nomad:  
Silver: I had to! Why shouldn't I?  
Chaos: *chuckles* it appears you're learning off me, young Padawan...  
Silver:..  
Yeah, that was a good line...  
****Chaos: WHOA! *falls over as you all tackle him, laughs* heh! :D**

**Retto:  
Sonic... hmm... *eats a chilli-dog, before the other is snatched by Storm*  
I listened to some of those... THEY SOUND EPIC! :D  
TF2... a game I have yet to see...**

**Chapter 18**

Chaos grinned as he took a corner, skimming the lake water with his hands. He checked to see how his opposition was doing. The Babylon Rogues were still on his tail, no doubt trying to create a team move to knock him out, only to be forced apart as Shadow fired a Chaos Spear to clear the way. Maria zipped through in the last second, before the team started discussing again.

Chaos frowned "how'd we get into this position in the first place?" Shadow frowned "I think it was the three of you, me and Sonic having a race, and almost bowling into Jet."

Chaos chuckled "so we've got Blue to thank for this?" Shadow rolled his eyes "and the two of us." Chaos simply smirked, swerving to avoid an attack from the green hawk, before firing his own with precise timing. It hit the bird, and he bit the dust, scowling as he got up "gr… you'll pay for that!"

Chaos laughed "only if you can catch up!" Jet growled "is that a challenge?" Chaos rolled his eyes "no, Smart One, its an invitation to a tea party." With that, he blasted off, leaving Jet in the dust.

Shadow swerved up next to the red hedgehog "how much longer do we have to participate in this blasted race?" Chaos rolled his eyes "just one more lap after this, then we're done." He heard Shadow mutter "thank Solaris…" Chaos frowned "I thought you enjoyed racing."

It was Shadow's time to roll his eyes "that's only with _Faker_, since he provides a challenge, unlike these useless creatures." They heard Jet squawk "I heard that! Useless creatures? I'll make you regret that!" Shadow scoffed "_please_, I'm the Ultimate life-form."

Jet rolled his eyes "in combat, maybe, but not when it comes to the gear." Chaos interrupted "cause that's _me_, the _Original_ life-form." Jet growled "whatever!" he tried to overtake, but Chaos quickly cut him off "don't bother."

The race continued, all competitors giving it their all. Pretty soon the goal was in sight. Shadow growled "now would be a pretty handy time for you to serve up that trick you've been saving, Brother!" Chaos pulled alongside him "with pleasure." He started spinning, his board pulling alongside. Chaos started glowing a cyan colour. The red hedgehog muttered "here comes the best bit." He felt the power overtake him, and he yelled "LASER!"

He rocketed along the track, pulling in front of Jet at the last second and crossing the line, effectively beating the Babylon Rogues. Maria and Shadow were in tow, pulling alongside as the Babylon Rogues pulled through. Chaos grinned, tilting his hat "good race, but I believe we win?"

Jet sighed "we admit defeat. For now. Don't think this is over." He raised a hand in farewell, before leaping onto his gear and the three took off. Chaos leant on his board, watching them go "what that was a bit of entertainment. What now?"

Shadow frowned "not sure, brother. It's one of those times when you wish there was excitement there." Maria frowned "I can't think of anything…" Chaos grinned, putting an arm around the golden hedgehog "perhaps we've been given some kick-back time." He paused, thinking about how he'd said that last time, and they'd had this adventure "for real, this time."

When they got back to Tails' Workshop, they found a lot there. Team Moon was there, the Rogues, The Dimension Jumpers, Team Heroes, the newly formed Team Fulminata, everyone. Everyone was there; some sat watching the television, showing the reports- on the defeat of Zorro, the recent Eggman attack, Chaos' return- for what appeared to be the millionth time.

Attention turned to the members of Team ARK that had just entered the place. Katherine raised an eyebrow "so, you win?" Chaos grinned "close one, though." Tails looked up "my modifications work well?" Chaos nodded "like a charm, Tails."

The red hedgehog looked at everyone else "anything interesting happen when I was gone?" Sierra smirked "Sonic didn't appreciate the fact all the chilli-dogs were gone." Charmy laughed "_that_, was amusing." Sonic frowned "hey! No fair!" Knuckles frowned "then you ate my grapes."

Sonic shuddered "it was a last resort. The things taste terrible!" Knuckles aimed a punch "_what was that!?_" Tails rolled his eyes "guys, please take it outside before you break something." The two simmered down, but everyone laughed. It was so typical of them it became funny.

All was calm, until the television went static. That got everyone's attention. Then a familiar voice called "oh, ho, ho! I know you can all hear me, so look around!" the camera cut from Eggman's face, to the strange robots around him. They looked like fake Black Arms, while others looked like Followers of Darkness. Some were human sized, but there were a few worm like carriers, easily the size of the Egg Carrier.

Eggman snickered "behold, my new forces! They are _far _more powerful than my last bunch, and nearly _impossible _to defeat! Surrender to Eggmanland and live peacefully, or try to resist and die." The television went static, and Sonic whistled "Eggy's gone off the deep end, _that's_ for sure." Chaos chuckled "about time you realised that, Blue."

The look on the red hedgehog's face became a smirk of determination "of course, we're not gonna let that happen, right?" Katherine raised an eyebrow "are you kidding me?" Robyn laughed "what do you think?" Strife chuckled "this could be fun. I guess our team's sticking around for a while." The other members of Team Moon nodded, and Midra laughed "of course we're not!"

The Rogues nodded. Maraya laughed "I guess we'll stick around for a bit, too!" Sierra looked around, and sighed "I don't have a choice, do I?" she smirked "someone's got to make sure these two," she pointed to Flame and Katherine, "don't kill each other."

Sonic grinned "well, I suppose we're up for round two, eh?" Amy laughed "of course! Wherever Sonic goes, I go!" Shadow smirked "_someone's_ got to keep Faker's ego in place." Vector laughed "I think we should help out too!" Chaos chuckled "I suppose you're gonna need help finding the Computer Room again?"

Vector tried to hit the hedgehog, but he was as agile as Charmy "hey!" Espio nodded "we offer you our help." Knuckles cracked his namesakes "well then, it's settled! Now, let's get going, and kick some Eggman backside!"

The call got a resounding roar from the Teams, and everyone headed off. Pretty soon, a squadron of planes took off, with people on the wings. Chaos laughed as they flew into battle "you better watch out, Eggzilla. This time, we're _not_ holding back!"

**Three cheers for the epic ending! WHOOT! :D**

**So yeah, I can't believe this story is finally coming to an end! My eighth story, all finished! :D soon I'll have more than the person who started me off here! (Here's looking atyou, Sandy! :D)**

**But for everyone that's helped me along the road, I gotta say a massive thanks... to the Percy Jackson stories I read that made me join this site, BlackSandHeart for unintentionally allowing all of us to me meet and become the friends and family we are today, the whole Ohana, I owe a lot to you guys. Soon, I'll have been on this site for a year... it's been epic! Thanks to: Pokémon Universe RP, Multiverse mashup RP, Pokémon RP of Chaos, Zap's Fanclub, The Percy Jackson franchise, the Sonic franchise, the Pokémon franchise, Thunder Croft, dgshadowchocolate, thefirebreatherx, Retromaniac, BlackSandHeart, BlackStormNomad, Strife the Dark 152, Retto the Otter, Cor Amicus, Maraya Prower, Raeweis, and many others, you're all the best group of friends I could have! :D**


End file.
